Abusive Heart: Enhanced
by Allen Frost
Summary: The same week as Yuki's book signing in New York, Bad Luck is going to play in a Battle of the Bands. But after running into the yakuza, Shuichi is kidnapped! Yuki has to find Shindo in time before a mysterious boss sells him into prostitution!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is not the same story as Abusive Heart. It follows the same basic plot line, but when I went back to read what I had written after finishing it, I felt unfulfilled. That there were parts that just needed more. Everything happened too fast, so I knew I had to redo the entire thing. If you never read Abusive Heart, I don't suggest you go back to read it, it is pointless. I may even delete the original. If you have read Abusive Heart, then I must urge you to read this one and forget about the other. Reading the first Abusive Heart is the equivalent of reading the summary on the back of the book. Many of you seemed to like the summary, so it is only fair I give you the entire story.

I disclaim all material in relation to Gravitation, seeing as it is not owned by me.

WARNING: This chapter contains sexually graphic themes

Abusive Heart: Enhanced

Chapter One: The First Night

_Tales of the Abusive Heart_

_By Eiri Yuki_

_Chapter I_

_She doesn't even know who I am, he thought to himself. Nothing, I'm less than a ghost to her. Staring out at the bridge that was so far from his home where it all had happened. Those dark swirling waters ripping a current that could only match the tidal waves of his mind. She had fallen and he was there. There to save her, the second he pulled her out of the water and saw her beautiful face, wet hair matted against her cheeks, he knew he was in love. Even as he pressed his lips against hers to pump air back into her lungs, he longed for her to wake up trying to kiss him back._

_She did wake up, but instead of a kiss he got a cough and a mess of water that was regurgitated from her lungs. She was alive, which was a step in the right direction. Her eyes were beautiful, unlike any he had ever seen in Japan. Like purple gems dulled only by an aged perfection. As she stared at him his heart fluttered, there was no denying he was in love._

_It didn't matter. Here he was, alone in his apartment, when he took her for something to eat, she mentioned she was getting married. The news had shattered his fragile heart, though each piece still beat to the pulse of his love for her. Surely it disoan ga-fg=sfdga3sfdddddddddd_

"Yukiiiiii!" Shuichi Shindo's high voice shattered through Eiri's concentration. "Yuki! I'm home! Where are you Yuki?" He glared at the ruined word on his laptop screen, then turned his death vision to the door that would burst open at any second and the punk would be there. Smiling at him.

Sure enough, there was a crack and a bang as the door burst open, Shuichi, smiling his idiotic smile, out of breath, and hardly able to hold himself up, ran into the room. "There you are, Yuki! You'll never guess what happened at the studio! But first..." Shuichi jumped at Yuki, ready to glomp him. Eiri gave him a look that would have turned Medusa to stone. When Shuichi was close enough, Yuki slammed down his fist on top of the boy's head, smashing his face into the carpet. Struggling to get up, Shuichi whimpered as Yuki held his pose, keeping Shindo's face in the floor.

"What did I say about bothering when I'm writing?" Shuichi started crying. Yuki lifted his fist and then rolled Shuichi's body over with his foot. "Answer me."

Shuichi crawled away and hid behind Yuki's desk. "I forget..."

"You may have been awful in school, but I know you're not this stupid. I remember making that lesson quite clear. Or will we have to repeat the learning process?" Yuki could hear Shuichi whimper, "Now, try your best to remember what I said."

Peeking up from the other end of the desk, Shuichi shook under Eiri's cold gaze. "Yuki said that if I bothered him while he's writing, he'll beat me with a shovel and then bury me with it." He started to cry again, "But Yuki! I have something to tell you! It's exciting and cool and important!"

"Then tell me about," Eiri said as he got up and walked over to his closet. "You may want to hurry up though, you're running out of time." Yuki dug through the closet for a moment before finding what he needed. Shuichi screamed as Eiri walked towards him with a shovel.

"No, Yuki!" Shindo shouted as he scrambled for the door, "Please don't! Please!." Yuki stepped in front of the door and locked it, trapping Shuichi inside. "No, Yuki! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He was sobbing now, hot tears rolled down his face in rivers.

"Stand up and take it, coward." Shuichi slowly rose to his feet and closed his eyes. He could hear Yuki come closer, so close that his cool breath was now on his face. He heard the clank of something metal being dropped on the ground, and then he felt Yuki's cold lips pressed against his.

Shuichi leaned into his lover, forgetting all of his fear at once. He loved Yuki so much, the way his lips felt, how he held Shuichi's head with one hand and caressed his lower back with the other. Everything about him was perfect. Moaning, Shuichi rubbed his tongue against Yuki's and licked the inside of his mouth. Flicking his tongue against every smooth tooth before pushing against the roof of Yuki's mouth.

Moving his hand from Shuichi's back, Eiri began to slide his fingers up Shuichi's shirt, feeling the flat stomach and bare chest. Trailing his fingers from Shuichi's hair, Yuki began to slide his other hand down the back of Shindo's pants, smiling when he felt Shuichi's butt tense from embarrassment. Pulling away from Yuki's lips, Shindo clenched his teeth as Eiri played with one of his nipples. Caressing the pink stub, Yuki smiled as he saw Shuichi begin to sweat. Against his leg, he felt Shindo's erection press against his own.

Right when Yuki thought Shuichi might wet himself, he pulled away. Leaving the boy confused, horny, and upset. "Why did you have to get me all worked up!?" Shuichi protested.

"You said you had something to say to me," Eiri walked back to his desk and resumed writing, "I think you're funny when you're upset, besides, I never said you wouldn't get any tonight, consider that the pre-show." Yuki looked up for a moment, "So what did you want to say?"

"Umm, I don't think I can remember..."

"How typical."

"Hey!" Shuichi was getting upset now as he racked his brains for the 'big' news. "You try to concentrate when someone has their hands down your pants!"

"Hand. I only had one hand down your pants. I was using the other to see if you would lactate." Yuki glared at him, "Nothing happened, which means your only a girl in your mind."

"I'm not a girl! I don't want to be girl!"

"The girl's uniform in our closet would beg to differ. And, when you sing, it sounds like you are trying to imitate a woman." Eiri continued writing. Fuck, it was impossible, he was horny now. Might as well drag the slut back into the bedroom and get a quicky in before passing out.

"My singing? Oh! I remember now! I have big news about Bad Luck!" Shuichi was hopping up and down now, "There'sgonnabethisbattleofthebandsinamericaandkgotus-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted, "You're giving me a headache. If you have something to tell me, say it at a speed I can understand, got it?" Eiri saved his work before shutting down the computer. He was way too busy. Tomorrow he had to fly out and do a book signing in New York. His recent headaches promised him a miserable flight. He had already bought sleep meds to knock him out once the plane took off.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Shuichi said as he walked over to his man and kissed the top of his head, "I was saying that there will be a battle of the bands in America. Apparently a lot of famous people will be playing at it, and K used his connections to get us a spot. It's a little short notice, but it may just be the thing to launch our career in America without the help of that nut-job, Rage. I have to fly out for it tomorrow, the concert is in two weeks."

Yuki groaned, he could already sense something bad, "You're flying out to America for this? What state is it in?" Eiri already knew the answer, he was just waiting for Shuichi to say it.

"New York."

Yuki slammed his head against the desk, "I'm guessing you know about my book signing..."

"Yeah, K even got me a ticket on the same plane as you! He said the time together would be good for us." Shuichi picked up Yuki's head and snuggled his way into the author's lap.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"I figured I could stay with you."

Shindo kissed Yuki's chest. Shit, this kid needs to get off me, Eiri thought, if I get much harder, I might burst through my pants and accidentally rape him. He's such a little bitch about things like rape. I won't be able to get him to stop crying for hours. "Well, you need to get packed. Get your clothes and toothbrush and everything together. The plane leaves at eight in the morning tomorrow."

"YAY! We're gonna have so much fun, Yuki!" Shuichi ran around the room before unlocking the door and floating down the hallway. "We're going to have so much time in the hotel room. We can play video games, watch T.V., read manga."

"That'll be a trick."

"What was that, Yuki?"

"How are you going to do those things when I'm constantly in your ass?" Yuki smiled, stood and walked to the door. He stared at Shindo, the brat had stopped jumping around and now looked scared. "Get packed and then get into the bedroom. I need you tonight."

Gasping with exhilaration, Shindo ran to get all of his stuff together. Yuki said he needed me! Shuichi thought, He loves me! He really, really loves me!

"Oh, and Shu-chan," Eiri called out from the bedroom. Shindo turned around and looked down the hallway, Yuki already had his shirt off. "I bought a gift for us to use. They're sitting on the kitchen counter. Get them when you're ready and bring them in here."

Digging through his drawers, Shuichi grabbed piles of clothes and threw them into an empty suitcase, not bothering to fold them. After raiding the bathroom for his toothbrush and hair stuff, Shuichi zipped up his case. Thinking for a moment, he suddenly remember what Yuki said about a present. Smiling, he skipped off to the kitchen to find it.

Looking all around, Shuichi started to become disappointed, it couldn't be anything big, he would have seen it. Yuki said it was on the counter, but... Shuichi's eyes widened in fear, he now knew what the gift was. Picking them up by the connecting chain, Shindo examined a pair of handcuffs that glistened in the light. Gulping, Shuichi dropped them and backed away. Eiri was insane! He had to be, how could-

Hitting something hard, Shuichi turned around and saw that he had backed into Yuki's solid frame. Towering over him, he said, "What are you waiting for, Shu-chan? Put them on."

"But, Yuki! I don't want to!"

"I said put them on!" Yuki turned around and walked away, shouting out before entering the bedroom again, "Do not come in here until you have those on your little wrists."

Almost near tears again, Shuichi undid the handcuffs and clamped one on his left wrist. The cold metal bit into his skin instantly and he let out a yelp of surprise. The metal was so cold! Pushing the teeth together, Shuichi had firmly locked one of his wrists in. He clenched as he did prepared to do the other one. Oh, how he didn't want to do this! Yuki was already rough, what would happen if he couldn't even try to squirm away? Eiri might kill him! Trying to put it on, he couldn't do it. He dropped his head in defeat, he would just have to sleep on the couch tonight.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his arm from behind and another one clamped firmly around his mouth. Yuki's strong scent overpowered Shuichi, leaning close to his ear, Eiri whispered, "I thought I told you to put them on."

"Mmph!" Shuichi tried to say. Yuki responded by twisting his arm around handcuffing Shuichi's other wrist behind his back. Shindo was trapped! Letting go of his mouth, Yuki then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to the bedroom. Throwing him on the bed, Eiri ripped Shuichi shirt off and then forced off his pants. For awhile, Shuichi was too scared to say anything. When he calmed down, Yuki was turning him over and taking off his boxers. "Yuki," Shuichi said as he felt Eiri's penis press against his bare ass, "Please be gentle with me."

If Shuichi could have seen it, Yuki's grin would have made him go pale. Placing his hands on Shindo's waist, Eiri laughed and said, "Aren't I always?"

After Note:

Yesterday I was out at the book store and I saw the original Gravitation series was being released in a collection (two volumes of the original per one collection). Which is really awesome because I've been looking everywhere, and it doesn't look like any of my local book stores still carried the original series. Oh! and, I'm saving fifty dollars to order the anime through Best Buy. Nothing much to say, other than I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

After Message Extra:

This is something new I'm trying. I got the idea from my friends dragonbeast99. He calls his the "After Show" he writes his in the style of a script where the characters actually speak as if they were actors. He interviews other authors and things like that. It's really just a funny way to end any chapter. Mine won't be quite like that, I'll mention some extra stuff about the chapter and if anyone would like to be interviewed, just message me.

So for this chapter's extra, I might like to tell you why the handcuffs are so cold. Before leaving them on the counter for Shuichi, Yuki had left them in the freezer for the entire day XD

Consentual rape is a big thing in Gravitation, even though Shuichi says, "NO!" Yuki only hears, "MORE!"

After giving them a copy of the first draft to a sci-fi book I wrote, an English teacher told me, "Yuki (my nickname). You can only write four things. Sex, drama, comedy, suspense, and horror. Stick with that." And, after that, I always have.


	2. Chapter 2: A Flight from Hell to Hell

Author's Note:

A couple of people have expressed interest in the original Abusive Heart story. It is the same story, however, much less happens. The average chapter length was only 1000 words. There are more typo's in it, however. I personally think reading it would be a bad choice, seeing as it will give away the major plot events that will be in this story, only they won't be as interesting. However, if you really want it, send me a private message and I'll put all the chapters into one document and send it to you.

Chapter 2: A Flight from Hell to Hell 

"Yuki, could you jack me off?" Shuichi said, sleep still heavy in his voice. Rolling over, he felt around the bed for Eiri. His hand searching the silky sheets for the warm body he loves so much. "Yuki? Where are you?"

Shuichi yelped when the door suddenly burst open. Yuki was trying to dry his hair, brush his teeth, and button his shirt all at the same time. "Get up, brat! The alarm clock didn't go off! It's seven now, the plane leaves in an hour. Grab your bag and let's go!"

"What about a shower? And brushing my teeth?" Shuichi said as he scrambled out of bed.

"Forget about it. We don't have time!" Eiri yelled as he ran into the other room.

"I can't forget about it, Yuki. I'll stink when I try to kiss you!" Standing up, all of the blood rushed from his head, making him go dizzy and sit back down, he had almost fainted.

"Then don't try to kiss me!" Yuki shouted back.

"That's impossible! I have to kiss my Yuki!" Shuichi shouted. Trying to stand up, he sat right back down when the dizziness hit again.

Walking back into the room, Yuki's eyes widened and he clenched his hands into fists. "Get your ass out of the bed and put your clothes on, you damned brat!"

Shuichi jumped up and staggered for a moment before frantically going through his drawers and the closet. His pink hair hung over his eyes and he constantly had to stop to push it back. The room was freezing and he felt vulnerable in nothing but his small boxers. "I can't find any clothes, Yuki!"

Grumbling, Eiri pushed him out of the way and dug through the closet. Shuichi watched Yuki closely, loving everything about his body. The way his back muscles flexed through his shirt as he pushed coats and shoes out of his way; how his hair fell over his shoulder when it was wet. Everything. Holding up a pair of dark blue, tight jeans, Yuki said, "Here, put these on while I find you a shirt."

"But I hate wearing jeans!"

Yuki glared at him, "I bought these for you, you said you loved them."

"I lied! I don't wanna wear jeans!" Shuichi turned around and crossed his arms. Not forgetting to give his foot a stomp for good measure.

Waves of anger could almost be seen shimmering off Yuki. Standing up, he held the end of each pant leg in a separate hand. He threw the jeans over Shuichi's head and pulled the denim tight against his throat.

"I don't give a shit about what you like." Shuichi tried to squirm free as he struggled to breathe. "Put on the pants or the only place you're going to is the city morgue."

"Yu-Yuki," Shuichi attempted to say, but Eiri just pulled the jeans tighter, crushing out his breath.

"Do you understand me?" Shuichi nodded his head until he felt the fabric slide off his throat. Falling to the ground onto his hands and knees, a spasm of coughs shook his little body as his lungs tried to suck in as much air as possible.

"Jerk!" Shuichi shouted, "You could have killed me!" Yuki responded by chucking the jeans at Shindo's face.

"Here, I found a shirt." Yuki held up Shuichi's black tank-top that only covered the top of his chest.

"I can't wear that! That's only for concerts and shows, I wear it with my yellow trench-coat!" Shuichi took the the shirt out of Yuki's hand, "I don't even know what it's doing here." Looking up at Eiri, Shuichi shook his head, "I can't wear this in public, people might think I'm gay."

Yuki just stared at him for a moment before saying, "We've kissed on national television, there are yaoi mangas starring us, and you just had my dick up your ass last night. You're worried people will think you're gay?" Eiri just shook his head and walked over to Shuichi, grabbed his chin, and kissed him. Leaning against the boy's body, Yuki whispered into his ear, "Put the fucking shirt on."

Growling, Shuichi took the shirt and pulled it over his head. Their alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand next to the rumpled bed beeped quickly before going silent again. Turning their heads, they both saw the red numbers burning against the black screen. 7:20 am.

"Grab the bags and run to the car!" Yuki yelled as he rushed to the door.

Tripping over the heavy suitcases as he chased Yuki down the hall, Shuichi shouted, "The airport is thirty minutes away. We'll never make it!"

Throwing open the main entrance, Yuki stepped out into the cool morning air. After grabbing a bag from Shuichi, they ran to his car, tossed the bags in the trunk and jumped in the front seats.

"Thirty minutes away?" Yuki said as the car roared to life. Shuichi looked up as he struggled to buckle himself in. "I'll get there in ten." The wheels spun furiously before the car took off, leaving a trail of smoke and tread-marks. Speeding down the road, it wasn't long before they vanished out of sight.

**9 minutes and 45** **seconds later.**

The screech of tires could be heard before the car swerved out of an intersection and into view. Throwing the car into reverse and yanking down on the wheel sent them into a mad spin. A loud bang sounded like a gunshot as the wheels smacked against the side of the curb and the car finally came to a stop.

Forcing the door open, Shuichi fell out of the car and puked on the sidewalk.

Eiri calmly stepped out and shut the door. Briskly walking to the walkway, Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the arm and pulled him up. "Get off the ground, we're still running late and you're embarrassing me."

Still sick, Shuichi held his against his mouth to keep down more vomit. Finally, he broke out of Yuki's grasp and said, "You're insane! You could have killed us!"

"Ah, the sweet bliss of death." Eiri grabbed the back of Shuichi's shirt and pulled him into the airport. "An eternal silence where I will never have to hear you bitch again."

Air conditioning must be free in the terminal because it was on full blast. Shuichi sneezed and shivered. "Yuki, I'm cold. Can you give me your jacket, please?" Eiri continued to stare forward, never acknowledging him, "Yuki? What is it?" Then Shuichi saw it. The river of people between them and the and the flight gates.

Getting in line, Eiri didn't wait long before saying, "There's too many people here. We need to get through here right now."

Gazing at the people, Shuichi shrugged and said, "We can't do anything about it. Stop worrying, we're already in the middle, the line's moving fast."

"Not fast enough," Yuki checked his watch, "The plane leaves in fifteen minutes. I have an idea, give me your carry-on." Shuichi handed over his bag. "Alright, now act like you're in pain."

"What?"

Yuki rammed his fist into Shuichi's stomach. Doubling over, Shindo's eyes widened in anguish. "He's going to pass out!" Yuki shouted to the crowd.

"What did you do that for?" Shuichi said through clenched teeth, "That was just mean!"

Kneeing him in the chest, Yuki continued shouting, "He can't breathe! Someone help! I think he's having a panic attack!"

Two security guards approached the couple. One of them was tall and Japanese, the other was a tiny, white foreigner. The native spoke first, "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"My friend is claustrophobic," Yuki said, "He can't handle packed in crowds like this. If we could get him away from this smelly mob, he'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Sir," The other guard spoke this time. His Japanese was fluent but he still had the deep accent of an American, ""We can't let you both up there until all of your bags are checked."

"Just take me to the front of the line," Yuki said while checking to make sure he had all of the bags, "You guys can take him through while I have our bags checked in."

"Alright," the Japanese one said, "Follow us, sirs." The guards started to move people aside as they led Eiri and Shuichi to the front of the line. Once there, the guard turned to Yuki and said, "OK, we'll take him through and and wait with him until you're done."

"Thank you, officers." Yuki flashed them a smile as he began to put the bags, his watch, keys, and shoes into a plastic bin that was then slid through the x-ray chamber. Walking through the metal detector, Yuki then grabbed his stuff and ran to Shindo who was waiting on a bench with the guards.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted. He jumped up and waved before pouncing on Eiri.

"He seems to be better now," the American guard said, "We gave him some chocolate and that perked him up."

"Thank you very much," Yuki said while holding Shuichi off with one hand. After giving them a small bow, Eiri grabbed Shindo's hair and dragged him while running through the airport.

"Oww! Yuki, Yuki! Let go of my hair! It hurts! Ow! Stop it!" Shuichi was crying again.

Suddenly, Yuki let go of his hair and stopped. Turning around, he picked up the small boy and flung him over his shoulder before he took off running again.

"Put me down, Yuki! Knock it off, this is humiliating!" Shuichi punched at Yuki's back, "I can run! I'm fast."

"You're also stupid, if I let you run on your own, you might get on a plane headed to Korea, and I wouldn't go after you." Yuki started to pant as he ran out of air, "The plane leaves in less than five minutes. We will not miss this flight."

Up ahead, Yuki saw the right gate, and the flight attendant was beginning to close the door. Before she could shut and lock it, Yuki crashed into her desk. "Wait," he demanded.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Shuichi snarled. When Yuki dropped him with the rest of the bags, he smacked his head on the solid floor. "Ow!"

"Ma'am." Yuki's voice was interrupted with heavy breaths and violent coughs, "We- need... to get (cough cough) on... that plane."

She bowed, opened the door, and accepted their tickets. Limping down the hall connecting to the airplane, Eiri shouted back, "Shuichi, grab the bags and get down here.

Rubbing his head, Shuichi frowned as he gathered all of the bags and then ran after him. "Ya know," Shuichi began to say, "If you didn't smoke ten packs a day you wouldn't be out of breath."

"If you didn't eat so much strawberry pocky I wouldn't be out of breath, Fat-ass." They stepped into the plane and made their way to the back section of first class.

Sitting in their seats and buckling in, Shuichi responded, "I can't even get upset about that insult. I'm worried you might be running out of ways to hurt my feelings. You know how small I am. I remember one time you held me upside down in the air while you-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted before digging through his pockets. Finally, he managed to pull out a little white bottle and screw off the lid, "You're so damn annoying." Tipping the bottle against his lips, he swallowed a mouthful of pills and slammed his head against the back of his seat.

Shuichi curled up next to him and stuck his finger through a fold in Yuki's shirt and carressed his bare flesh.

As the plane sped down the tarmac, Shuichi kissed Eiri's strong arm. However, unfortunately for poor Yuki, once in the air, the sugar from the chocolate the guards had given Shindo began to pump through his system.

"Shuichi, stay in your seat and buckle your belt." Yuki said as Shuichi squirmed trying to look around. Placing his head into his hand, Yuki rubbed his throbbing temples. _Why won't those damn meds kick in? _He took a long drink from a liquor flask he had kept in his carry-on, trying to drown everything in the fuzzy bliss of alcohol.  
"But Yuki! The little light is off, I don't have to!" Shuichi stood up and began to stroll down the aisle way. Forcing his eyes shut, Yuki tried to force himself to ignore Shuichi, but his voice came through high and clear. "Lady is that a wig?"  
"Shuichi! Come back to your seat now."  
"Come and get me, Yuki!"  
"This is a plane not a playground, come back to your seat and calm down, now." Shuichi giggled and waved. Yuki, furious, put down his drink and began to storm down the hall towards the small, pink haired boy. With a shriek, Shuichi began to run away from Eiri, who was almost bursting with anger.  
"Don't hurt me, Yukiiiii!" Shuichi flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door. A few other passengers turned around and looked at the commotion. Yuki flashed a quick smile and knocked calmly on the door.  
"Shuichi, open the door and come out here, please."  
"No!"  
"Let's not make a scene, open the door and come back to your seat with me. I'll buy you some candy or something."  
"Liar! You're gonna hurt me, Yuki!" Grinding his teeth together, Eiri cursed under his breath and glared at the door. _Shit,_ he thought, _Why don't they let you smoke on planes? _  
"Shuichi, I won't hurt you... verbally. Just open the door." No sound came from the bathroom. Tired, Yuki leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Several moments passed before the door swung open. Eiri lost his balance and fell into the bathroom. Shuichi used all of his weight to hold up his man, then quickly shut the door and locked it.  
He grabbed Yuki's blond hair and wrapped his legs around his strong torso. Smiling, he pressed his mouth firmly against Eiri's, kissing him with great passion. Startled at first, it wasn't long before Yuki regained himself and kissed him back. His blood was pounding while he felt himself grow hard. He pressed his erection against the inside of Shuichi's thigh and began to undo his little boy's shirt.

Exposing Shuichi's smooth body, Yuki ran his long fingers over the soft flesh. Trembling, Shindo started nibbling on Yuki's neck, while Yuki used one hand to massage Shuichi's abs, and the other to squeeze his ass. Glistening beads of sweat accented Shuichi's skin like diamonds.  
With a small moan, Shuichi licked Yuki's sweating neck. Ripping off his shirt, Eiri played with Shindo's nipple, he squealed and squirmed in pleasure. "You know, I should smack you for that stunt you pulled out there."  
Shuichi gave him a devious smile before unwrapping himself and falling to his knees. "I'm sorry, Yuki. Let me make it up to you." Ripping off his pants, Shuichi began to undo Yuki's tight, gray boxers with his teeth.  
Running his fingers through the pink hair, Yuki began to moan as he pushed himself deeper into Shuichi pretty little mouth. Panting, Eiri grabbed ahold of the plastic sink to brace himself, keeping the other hand clenched firmly on Shuichi's hair. The pleasure of it all was unbearable. Shuichi sucked harder and harder as Eiri pulled at his hair. Thrusting faster, Yuki bit his bottom lip as Shuichi over came gagging and deep-throated all of it, forcing Yuki's rock-hard dick completely into his mouth.

His eyes rolling back into his head, Eiri used all of his might to keep from screaming. The lights almost seemed to flicker around him as he felt his insides churn and boil. It was about to happen, he forced himself even deeper into Shuichi mouth. Finally, in orgasmic bliss, his penis pulsed as he released into his boy's mouth.

Shuichi drank down the cum which was still pumping into his mouth. Pulling out his dick, a string of semen still connected the head of his penis to Shuichi's bottom lip. Pulling back further, the strand snapped and landed on Shuichi's chin and ran his tongue against Shuichi's chest, licking up his own cum, before slumping to the floor and pulling out a cigarette. _Screw the airlines_, he thought to himself as he lit up. Sucking in a deep drag, Yuki waited until his heart slowed down. The still innocent looking Shuichi wiped the corner of his mouth, smiled, and curled up next to his man.

Eiri sat there for a moment before crushing out his cigarette and flushing down the toilet. He stood up, pulled his pants back up, and fixed his appearance in the mirror. "We're only a couple hours away from New York. Wash up, put your shirt back on, and sit back down in about five minutes." Shuichi nodded as Yuki went for the door. Turning back, he added, "One more thing, brat, try not to embarrass me with your stupidity when we land." He walked out the door.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out in protest against the insult, but Eiri was already gone. Wait for a moment before running out of the bathroom after him, Shuichi saw Yuki was already asleep in his seat, smiling and not wanting to wake him up, Shuichi snuggled against him for the rest of the flight.

Even once the plane landed in New York and they exited, Yuki remained in a half-asleep state. Nothing could penetrate the deep fog that the drugs had forced over his vision. Well, almost nothing.

On the ground and approaching the exit gate, Yuki pulled out his ticket and passport while instructing Shuichi to do the same.

"Um, Yuki... I might have a problem." Eiri just kept walking. "You now how we were all rush rush this morning? Well, I thought a grabbed everything, but just now, I remember."

"Do you know where your passport is?"

"Yes! Don't worry about that, Yuki. I know exactly where it is, but that's the problem," Shuichi gulped as Yuki's eyes widened, "I left my passport in the kitchen drawer back home."

After Note:

By far my longest chapter I have ever submitted to this website. The awkward thing is, most of it was written at my grandparents while visiting my Canadian relatives. They're really cool, and, like always, Canada sounds awsome.

After Message Extra:

Some interesting stuff to point out fot this chapter! First of all:

A couple people pointed out that in my last one, I said:

_After giving them a copy of the first draft to a sci-fi book I wrote, an English teacher told me, "Yuki (my nickname). You can only write four things. Sex, drama, comedy, suspense, and horror. Stick with that." And, after that, I always have. _

I know that is five things listed when the teacher only said four. She never said I was good at writing sex (would have been a little awkward if she did). I just really like to write about sex

When Yuki pulls out Shuichi's tank-top early in the chapter, Shu-chan wonders how it got there. Well, despite how mean he is, we all know that Yuki loves Shuichi. So, when Shuichi was going to be gone for awhile on tour, Yuki was worried that he would miss the pink haired wonder. When no one was lookinf, Yuki broke into his dressing room and stole the shirt, just wanting to keep something that still smelled like Shindo :)

This is something for everyone who is curious about the original, from the line, _"Shuichi, stay in your seat and buckle your belt." _to _"One more thing, brat, try not to embarrass me with your stupidity when we land." He walked out the door. _That was all the original chapter two, with a few tweaks made and typos removed. Now you can appreciate what I mean by "There is so much more in this version."

Something else, Shuichi's passport isn't in the kitchen drawer, actually, it is under Yuki's bed. While having sex last night, it was knocked out of Shindo's bag and kicked under the bed. I have no idea why he told Yuki it was in the drawer, maybe he was hoping Yuki wouldn't hit him if he knew where it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Hurts

Author's Note:

Because it hasn't happened yet, I feel like I need to say something before it does. If you read the original, please don't leave a review in this version that might be a spoiler, that just wouldn't be any fun. Anyways, I'm finding it a lot harder to name chapters for this story. I don't know why, normally it's easy for me. But, now I have to wait until I finish writing the entire chapter before I get any ideas for titles, and even then I don't like my ideas.

Chapter 3: Love Hurts

Using every fiber of his being, Yuki restrained himself from going insane and beating Shuichi into a bloody pulp. "You're telling me that after everything we went through to get on the plane, you left your passport at the house?" Yuki picked up his bags and began to walk away, "Oh well, I hope you enjoy your new life living in the airport."

"Wait, Yuki! please help me!" Shuichi started to sob, he grabbed onto Eiri's jacket and refused to let go, "Please, I don't want to live here! I want to live with you! Please Yuki, help me!" His crying had reached the point of near hysterics, people were starting to look at them.

A quick slap across the face and Shuichi stopped crying and looked up at Yuki, worried because he had never seen the vein in Yuki's temple ever get that big. Rubbing his face, Shuichi's eyes were still watery as Yuki spoke. "Shut up. You are so damn annoying. Ever cause a scene like that again and I will put a bag over your head, drive you out to the country, throw you out of the car, and leave you there. Now come with me." Yuki grabbed his arm and dragged Shuichi, along with his largest luggage bag, to the restroom.

Once in there, Yuki unzipped the bag and began to move its contents around. "What are you doing?" Shuichi asked.

Standing up and stepping back, Yuki pointed at the little nest he had made in the bag and demanded, "Get in." Shuichi opened his mouth for a moment to protest, decided against it, and reluctantly got into the case. Impatient as always, Yuki grabbed his head and forced him down faster. Once Shindo was laying flat, Yuki closed the case and zipped it back up. Taking the small, metal lock that came with it, Yuki locked him in.

Pulling the concealed Shuichi along, Yuki approached the guard in charge of approving new comers into the country. "Good evening, sir. Do you have your passport?"

"Yes ma'am." Yuki flashed his passport to the lady behind the bullet proof glass, he then placed it back in his pocket.

While Eiri talked to the woman, Shuichi tried to stay still, but his legs were aching, it was so cramped and lint from the clothes was bothering his nose.

"What's your reason for visiting the United States? Business or pleasure?" The woman continued the interview.

"... Business."

Shuichi couldn't stand it much longer, with enough force that it shook the bag, he sneezed.

"COUGH!" Yuki tried to cover up Shuichi's sneeze as fast as possible. He gave the bag a hard kick that knocked it over on it's side.

"OW!" Shuichi yelped, "That hur-"

"COUGH COUGH!"

"Excuse me sir?" The guard asked, "Are you OK? Do you need a drink of water?"

"No," Yuki said while straightening his jacket, "I'll be fine. Are we all done here or do you need to know anything else?"

She glanced over her papers, "No, Mr. Uesugi, I believe that will cover it. Thank you for visiting and I hope you enjoy your stay in America." She smiled at him before calling out, "Next."

Grabbing the handle and dragging the bag out of the airport, Yuki didn't let Shuichi out until they had turned down the corner. Unzipping the bag, Eiri tipped it over on its side, spilling Shindo out onto the side walk. "Get up and let's go to the hotel."

On his hands and knees, Shuichi looked up at Yuki, "Why did you have to kick me?! I couldn't help but to sneeze, you shouldn't hurt me all the time!" He stood up and pounded a fist on Yuki's chest.

Quick to react, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrist and pulled him against his body, taking the moment to smell Shindo's hair and embrace his frame. Shuichi forgot his anger and cooed as Yuki held him tightly. Lifting up Shuichi's chin and staring into his eyes, Eiri said, "Let's go to the hotel now, it's close, we can walk... brat."

"DAMMIT YUKI! You were being so romantic," Shindo's eyes watered as he neared tears again, "Right when I think you might actually be nice to me, you ruin it. Am I not a good boyfriend? Do I know not please you?" Suddenly, Shuichi realized that Yuki had picked up his bag and was walking away. "YUKI! I was in the middle of something!"

"Save your melodramatic monologues for someone who cares, I"m tired and hungry. I want to go to the hotel." Lighting up a cigarette, Yuki then took a long drag before blowing out the smoke in Shindo's direction. "You can either stand there preaching all day or come with me. Either way, I could care less. This is New York, the streets are paved with prostitutes."

Shuichi picked up his bags and followed Yuki, "Only you would offend an entire providence with your thoughtless comments." Shuichi stopped talking as a captivating fragrance caught the attention of his sense.

"This is America, dear. I'm insulting states, not providence's." Out of the corner of his eye, Yuki caught a glimpse of Shuichi's sudden strange behavior. "Shindo-kun. What's the matter? You look dumber than usual."

Answering without looking at him, Shuichi responded, "Don't you smell that? It seems so powerful." He looked everywhere trying to find the source of the new scent that was tantalizing his mind.

"It's the city. There are a lot of powerful smells. You learn to ignore them."

"No! I mean, something smells really good. I think it's coming from that cart over there." Shuichi pointed at a caravan thing that was parked on the side of the walkway. It was a small, enclosed room on wheels with a hitch on the back to hook up to a truck. Painted in black contrast against the white walls were the words,** A**mazing **F**lowers.

"It looks like a street vendor selling roses, nothing more." Yuki turned to walk away, but Shuichi caught a hold of his sleeve and tried to drag him to the cart. "Let go of me, brat! I am not buying you flowers!"

"Please Yuki!" Shuichi begged, "They smell so good! Just one! Just buy me one rose! I'll do anything you want in bed tonight, anything! And no whining about it," Shuichi stared at Yuki with rock hard determination.

"You'll let me do anything?" Yuki said as he gave Shindo a chilling smile.

"I'm willing to do more than you can imagine."

"I can imagine quite a lot," Yuki laughed, "All of this for a stupid flower?" He started to walk towards the vendor, "You mean you'll let me xxx you in the xxx then take out a xxx, rub it against your xxx. Xxx then xxx, also xxx, xxx, and xxx?"

... Shuichi gave him a blank stare for moment before finally saying, "I don't even know what half of those words mean! But seeing as it's coming from you, it can't be pleasant. Yes, I'll do all of."

Yuki grabbed his hand and took off running for the caravan, "Hurry up, we have to get you a damn rose and then get to the hotel quick!" Knocking on a glass window, Yuki waited until the man behind the counter turned around and slid the glass open.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How may I be of service?" As much as Shuichi wanted the rose, he couldn't help but to be afraid of the person selling them. His voice was strained but smooth at the same time, like he was whispering. However, despite that, the sound of his words still seemed to echo loudly through the air. "Do you boys need flowers for a double date?"

"Actually," Yuki said, "I need to buy one for him." If Eiri was scared, he didn't show it. Even though there was plenty reason to be cautious at least. The tarp that hung over the window managed to completely seal the man's face in shadows, and he was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body, other than his pale, white hands.

"Ah, I see," he said as he turned around and began to look through his merchandise. "I don't make it my duty to go prying into other peoples business, however my curiosity is quite strong. Would you two happen to be a couple?"

Shuichi tugged on Yuki's sleeve, "Don't tell him, Yuki!" Staring through the opening of the window, Shuichi felt a chill waft out of the room.

"Yes. We are." Yuki replied, "However we are also in a rush, if you could please find the rose so that we may be on our way."

"Just want to make sure I pick a beautiful specimen for a beautiful couple." Producing a long, golden dagger with intricate carvings running up and down the blade, he began to shave down a stem, removing the thorns. The man came back with a long, slender rose that had yet to bloom. Bright red and gorgeous, as if it had been painted over with the pure blood of an angel. "Young love is such a nice sight to see. Any kind of love."

He reached out and handed the rose to Yuki, who then reached for his wallet to pay, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I can't deny two lovers such a gift. Take the rose for free." His body turned and faced Shuichi as he said the next sentence "Your sight has been more than enough payment for my flower." As Yuki turned to leave, the man added, "Oh, but be warned, I left two large thorns near the top of the stem," Yuki looked back at him in curiosity, "To remind us that, sometimes, love hurts." He chuckled to himself and slid the glass window shut, leaving Yuki and Shuichi on the street.

"Here's your rose," Eiri said as he held out the flower, "Was it worth what I'm about to do to you?" Yuki could feel himself grow hard. He needed to get to the hotel now!

Taking the rose and pressing it against his nose to absorb the fragrance, Shuichi smiled and said, "Of course, it smells amazing and now I get to have fun with you. I'm not sure if it was worth talking to that creepy guy though."

Yuki looked around, figured out where he was, and then began to walk towards where he thought the hotel was. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Shindo. That man was plenty nice."

"Don't tell me not to judge people, you do it all the time!" Shuichi said as he caught up to Yuki, keeping his nose in the flower at all times, "I just got bad vibes from him. Did you notice how cold it was in his little room with the flowers? Or how about that black cloak? And how pale his hands were?"

"Stupid brat, he was selling flowers on a hot New York day. He needed to keep them in a cold room or else they would start to wilt, he was wearing those robes because he was cold." Yuki glared at Shuichi, "So what if he was pale? I'm pale. Most of the people in America are pale, they're called Caucasians."

"That's not what I mean, Yuki! I know that! K is from America. Don't try to make me sound like a racist!" Shuichi said, now petting the petals, letting the soft velvet grace his skin and tickle his hand. "He was pale even for a white guy!"

"He was cold, if I locked you in a fridge for the entire day, even you might end up that pale. Leave him alone and enjoy the rose. The hotel is only a block away."

Sighing, Shuichi picked up his pace to keep up with Yuki. Once inside the hotel, Shuichi looked around the lobby as Eiri checked them in. The place was huge, with a tall domed ceiling that boasted a dangerous looking chandelier. Each of the dozens of bulbs burning brightly and held up by metal spikes that pointed down at the ground, daring anyone to walk underneath it. Paintings covered the walls, some modern works of art, others were duplicates of old masterpieces. A bell boy came and took their bags and Yuki started to walk towards the elevator. "Wait Yuki!" Shuichi yelled.

Once in the room, Yuki was quick to set things up. Grabbing a vase set on the counter, Eiri poured out the beautiful bouquet of flowers into the trash and filled it with fresh water from the sink. Snatching the rose out of Shuichi's hand, Yuki threw the single flower into the vase and pushed his boy onto the king size bed.

Alone and in contrast to the white wall, the red rose took on an ominous glow that seemed to threaten the very nature of love with its beauty. "Yuki!" Shuichi cried out as Eiri struggled to pull off his jeans, "You're bleeding!"

"What? Yuki looked down, spots of blood were splattered against Shuichi's skin. Following the trail, Yuki found that the blood was pouring out of the tips of his fingers. Turning and looking at the rose, Yuki saw the thorn at the top glistening with his blood. Shrugging, Yuki resumed pulling off Shuichi's jeans, exposing his boxers. Not bothering to mess with the shirt, Yuki ripped it in two. Eiri bit at Shuichi's flesh as he pushed his bloody fingers into the boy's mouth. Forcing them in deeper, Yuki held them in place against Shuichi's tongue until he swallowed Yuki's blood. "It's just like the man said," Yuki whispered as he slid his wet fingers down Shuichi's boxers, "Sometimes," Yuki then grunted as he forced them into Shuichi's hole. Squirming, Shuichi yelped and moan with pleasure and pain, "Love hurts."

After Note:

Sorry for the long wait, I was needed in Tennessee for the past week and couldn't get to a computer with Internet access. This Friday I might head up to the Ann Arbor Art Festival, which would be cool. Of course, I also hear there's a really rad manga shop up in that area, so I'd have to check that out. Oh, for everyone who wanted a copy of the original Abusive Heart, I can't find the first chapter, it must be gone, is that ok?

After Extra Message:

In the beginning, when Shuichi realized his passport, it started sounding like the movie, The Terminal. I was even going to put in a Tom Hanks reference, but was worried no one would get it :(

The flower guy, has anyone else ever had some random creepy person start talking to you? One time, in Columbus Ohio, after an OSU football game, I was out at night walking, and this random drunk homeless guy comes up to me and starts talking about politics and trying to shake my hand. I extend my hand to shake his, and he turns around and starts yelling to invisible people behind him, "If the boy wants to shake my hand, he can shake my hand! ... Just let him shake my hand! It's ok!" Long story short, I shook his hand, and never went down that street again.

I'm a bi-sexual guy ( WTF!? a MAN writing a Gravitation fanfic? THE WORLD WILL END). Ahem... Yeah, I recently broke up with my boyfriend for a year, it's fine, looking back, I realize that he was a douchebag. But, I also realize that some of the sexual stuff I write is based on my own experiences with my ex, oh dear. (I was Yuki, he was Shu-chan)

SO yeah, I am single, I went out on one date with this guy, the next day, his mom calls me and says he's grounded, she doesn't approve of 'the gays' and that I can't see him anymore (what a bitch!)

I managed to get a straight guy friend of mine into Gravitation! (when he reads this, he will know who he is.) He says he's straight, and I believe him.

By the way, I'll be interviewing dragonbeast99 for next chapter's extra message!

P.S. Tom Hanks rules


	4. Chapter 4: Never Walk Alone

Author's Note:

School will be coming up by the end of August. Idk if Abusive Heart will be finished by then, but school is going to big time slow me down. Also, this is the chapter is going to take a very dark turn. So far it has been fairly light hearted, not any more. It is this chapter and others to come which made me debate which genres it was best under. I choose Romance/Adventure. However, for awhile, I was considering Romance/Horror.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES DARK SEXUAL THEMES

Chapter 4: Never Walk Alone

Soft plumes of fog stretched across the wet pavement of the black street. Dark clouds covered the stars and blotted out the moon, leaving everything in the artificial golden glow of the city lights. Everything was slick, the humidity coated the street in droplets of water that refused to leave. A storm was due, but the high pressure refused to let the rain drop.

Stepping out into the warm night, Ritsu turned off his cell phone, and began to walk home, avoiding the shadows that reached for him as he passed. On nights like this, the dark world will play evil tricks on the mind, lying to the senses in hope to send one to a shock of fear. Ritsu himself started to fall prey to the tricks. Every corner he turned, he thought he saw a silhouetted figure dart back into the shadows, he thought he could hear footsteps, and a ghostly laugh that seemed to taunt him every time he turned around.

Outside of the closed down **A**bercrombie & **F**itch, he saw the first person he had met all night. The darkness shielded the man's face from view, with patience, a heavy foot was lifted and then brought down as the man began to walk towards Ritsu.

"Can I help you?" Ritsu called out. A chilling laugh that echoed against the wet brick wall was his only reply. "Stay away from me!" Ritsu warned, "I have a tazer!" More laughter arose as two other men stepped out of the shadows and made their way towards him.

"Is the pritty little boy going to have a pritty little tantrum?" The first man stepped into the distorted light cast by the streetlamp. Even though he looked Japanese, he had a thick cockney accent.

"What I wanna know," The second one said as he stepped up, "Is what a purty little thing such as himself is doing on the tough streets all alone at night." This one was Japanese also, but he spoke with a rough Texan voice.

The third one walked forward, he was also Japanese. His bright white hair seemed to glow in the night, "Doesn't matter why he's here. When the butterfly wanders into the Spider's web, only one thing happens." This one had a slight British accent, more dignified and refined the one from Liverpool, but still originating from the UK.

Ritsu was trembling with fear, they all had evil in their eyes, and they stared at his slender body with amazing lust, "Don't come near me!" he shouted, his voice was shrill from panic, "I will defend myself!"

The three howled with laughter, the Texan spoke first, "Pull out ya knife, Spide'. Do a numbe' on his face." Coming closer, Ritsu looked behind him to check if there were anymore, but by the time he looked back, the Cockney and the Texan were already descending upon him.

He tried to turn and run, but strong hands seized his arms and held him in place, "What's the rush, pet?" The Cockney one asked while giggling, "Got a meetin' with the minister to get to?" Ritsu tried to scream, but someone forced a cloth gag in between his teeth. "Alright, Spider! Do him one in the face! C'mon now!" The gangster looked at Ritsu and saw the wet streaks of tears that glistened against his cheek, "Would ya look at this? HA! Eez cryin' Spider, eez cryin'! Carve up his eyes so 'e can cry out blood!"

Ritsu shuddered when he felt what must have been the cool hand of Spider stroke his cheek and wipe away his tears, "I would sooner scratch up the Mona Lisa," he said as he moved his hand to Ritsu's chin, "Then wreck such delicate features." He laughed out loud as Ritsu looked up at him, "On the other hand, I do love the scent of fresh blood spilt on wet pavement." He forced a rough kiss onto Ritsu lips, who uttered a muffled complaint, "Rip 'is shirt off, Boys!" Spider shouted.

He could hear the threads snapping as they tore his t-shirt to pieces. Spider pulled out a knife and ran his long tongue against the black blade. Pulling off his own shirt, Spider revealed a bright red tattoo of a Celtic cross etched into his chest, "I'm going to make us twins," he said, then burst out laughing. Leaning close against Ritsu's body, he whispered, "Scream if this hurts."

Squirming as he felt the cold metal press against his skin, Ritsu's muscles tensed as he tried to break free from his captors. It was no use, they held him tightly and laughed at his pitiful attempt at freedom. He struggled to scream, but the gag muffled his voice and there was no one around to hear him anyways. His eyes widened in fear and fresh tears poured over his cheeks as he watched Spider prepare to slip the dagger into his flesh.

Pulling the dagger back, Spider then forced it forward, Ritsu gave one last smothered scream before the blade could slice into his skin. "STOP." A voice commanded from the shadows. All three of the gang members froze, the knife only centimeters away from Ritsu's chest. A chuckle chilled the air as the commander stepped out into view, "Drop the blade, Spider," Ritsu heard the blade clatter against the ground, "Let go of him," the two holding him released their hold at once. Ritsu fell to his knees, shivering and crying. The thugs seemed petrified by fear, Ritsu looked up through tear soaked eyes at the one who made them stand paralyzed.

He was tall, at least 6'5'', and thin, though his entire body was draped in a long black cloak. Only his smiling lips and pointed chin could be seen in the poor light. Raising a pale, bony hand, he motioned for Ritsu to come to him. Not having the strength to stand, Ritsu crawled over his hands and knees before collapsing at his savior's feet.

"Rise, child," he commanded in a strong, whisper of a voice. Leaning over, his strong arms picked up Ritsu and held him close against his firm body. Stroking Ritsu's long, black hair, he turned to the three attackers, "You should all know better than to harm a possible piece of merchandise. I am very disappointed in all of you. Spider, pick up your knife," Ritsu watched out of the corner of his eye as the thug did as he commanded. He didn't want to leave this strange man's arms, the cloak was so warm and the hands that petted him were smooth and soft. Not too mention, his entire body carried with it the beautiful scent of roses.

"Which one of them is your brother, Spider?" Spider pointed at the man with the cockney accent, "Excellent. Kill him." Ritsu watched in horror as Spider stabbed the blade through his brother's throat. Falling to the ground and gurgling, the cockney man quickly went pale and died.

Ritsu's small heart quickened its pace, "You're in charge of them?" even though he was looking directly into the hood, he could still only see the man's lips.

"Of course I am, I sent the to retrieve you. I just never thought they would harm you when you weren't even struggling. They know that torture is my highly loved job." The man laughed, "I travel all over the world and I have had many professions, but currently I am collecting sex slaves to sell on the black market. I chose you to be one of my whores. Isn't that wonderful news?"

Ritsu pushed the man away and started to back away, "People will notice if I go missing, you better not do anything!" He was shaking uncontrollably, "Try and sell me, it will never work! The first person who tries to rape me, I'll, I"ll, um, bite his dick off! I swear to God I will!"

"God is dead." The man said coolly as he approached Ritsu, "It looks like I get the joyous work of breaking your spirit. This night just keeps getting better!"

"I won't go with you! I won't!"

"Consent is optional." As the man said this, Spider came up from behind and butted the handle of his knife against Ritsu's skull, knocking him out. As Ritsu lied unconscious on the filthy ground, the man walked over to him, lifted him up, and dragged him back into the shadows from where he came.

Visions blurred across his tired eyes as sight slowly came back upon him. The room was simple, bare concrete walls, faded wooden floors, the scent of the filthy ocean burning his nostril, and of course, himself, shirt and shoes removed and suspended from the ceiling by his bloodied wrists. Everything was bathed in a golden light cast by bare bulb that was supported by a metal pole in the front corner of the room.

Ritsu tried to scream, but something large was forced into his mouth, keeping him completely silenced. Only a faint moan of defeat could be scarcely heard. He tensed as he felt cold hands slide across his firm abs from behind. He tried and tried to scream, but no sound could get out, instead, he almost choked on his spit.

"Relax, my dear, you are safe... for now." Ritsu knew the voice, the smooth whisper could only belong to the cloaked man from the ally. "Earlier, you mentioned, that you would not want to be sold as a sexual slave. Unfortunately, you have no choice in the matter. So, I decided to take on the task of forcing you to enjoy the abuse that will soon be apart of your daily life. Aren't I a wonderful person?"

Ritsu struggled and squirmed, but the thick, hemp ropes just cut into his raw skin deeper, prodding his exposed veins like a thousand hot needles jabbed into him at once. He took to screaming again, but a violent coughing fit stopped him as he choked on more spit.

The man stepped into view, still draped in the black cloak. Approaching Ritsu, he slid one hand down Ritsu pants and grabbed him, "Please don't try to scream like that, I gagged you, you'll only keep choking. Here, take a look." From the folds of his cloak he produced a beautiful handheld mirror. Ritsu studied himself, he had dark circles under his eyes and a large red ball gag forced into his mouth, other than that, he looked fine. "You see? That's the same kind of gag Bruce Willis uses,: he tilted his head back and laughed hysterically, "SAY 'WHAT' AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER!"

Ritsu cringed as the last scream reverberated against the walls, the man just looked at him and chuckled again. Taking his hand out of Ritsu's pants, he stepped back and produced a piece of fine, red cloth, "It's quite hot in here, don't you think?" he asked innocently before forcing the cloth over Ritsu's eyes and tying it behind his head, "I'm just taking off this heavy cloak." Ritsu heard the thick fabric hit the ground.

Blinded, all of his other senses sharpened instantly, he jumped when he felt a cold body press against him. He could feel the man take him into his arms. Their bodies rubbing, Ritsu knew that the man was shirtless, their firm bodies pressing against each other. His cold hands ran through Ritsu's hair as he embraced him. A cool tongue slid across Ritsu's neck before giving way to soft biting. His teeth were incredibly sharp, but he was gentle, only softly scraping against Ritsu's skin. His toes curled in his white socks. He hated it, but there was no denying_. He was enjoying this_.

Stepping away, Ritsu could hear him move around the room. "Mmph," Ritsu tried to say something, but it was only muffled gibberish that came out. He jumped when he heard the loud crack of a whip, "MMPPH!" He started to struggle and scream again, he knew what was coming.

"Hush, my pet," The man said, "I will make you enjoy the pain." Ritsu tried to scream as he felt the sharp sting lash against his back, he could feel a line of blood trickling down his flesh. Another sick crack and he screamed again. The leather of the whip tearing his skin as if it were paper. Every time he screamed, the whip came down harder. His blindfold was damp from tears. Another smack against his flesh. He couldn't take it, he wanted to die. Why wouldn't he just die?

The cool hands softly grabbed him again, he wanted to fight the man off, but had no energy to do so. He thudded to the ground as his hands were released from the ceiling. He groaned in pain as he felt a hand grasp around his hair and drag to another part of the room. He was picked up and thrown on a table, where he felt his hands refastened. His butt tensed as his jeans were roughly forced off of him. He could feel the cold torso of the man lean against his back and the gentle scraping as he nibbled on his ear. Against the bare flesh of his ass, he felt the man's dick, huge and throbbing.

He started to cry again as he felt the man slide his hand down his back and massage his cheeks, all before taking a finger and sliding it into his hole. "Mmm" he whined, he could feel the man's fingernail scrape against the fleshy walls of his insides.

"When I can take off that ball gag," the man whispered into his ear, "And your only screams are those of pleasure, then you will be ready for the market." A fresh burst of hot tears and muffled screams came out of Ritsu as the man crudely forced his dick inside, "Until you reach that point," he continued, "We will do this every day."

Thrusting, Ritsu didn't know how much more he could take, everything felt so stretched. However, even though it was painful and humiliating, Ritsu began to notice himself grow hard. He felt every throb of the man's penis as he moved his hips back and forth. Going faster and faster, Ritsu started moaning. Finally, when he felt he might rip, he felt the pulse as the man cummed inside of him. Pulling out, Ritsu could feel his hole throb in pain and the thick cum trickle down his bare legs. He felt the man kiss the top of his head as he walked away, shut the door, and left Ritsu all alone with his misery.

After Note:

Took a dark turn, as I warned, after all the beginning stuff, the plot is finally being pushed into motion. Not too much to say other than that.

After Extra Message:

Alright, while writing this, I only listened to three songs:

I Never Told You What I do For A Living;

My Chemical Romance

Dirty Diana;

Michael Jackson

Say Say Say;

Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson

Oh, and, earlier, there is a refrence to one of the greatest movies ever, Pulp Fiction. Those who know the movie will get the reference :)

That's all I can write for now because I'm leaving for the upper penisula soon, next extra message I'll have an interview with dragonbeast99 done, so TTYL!


	5. Chapter 5: You will be mine!

Author's Note:

That last chapter was different, huh? Well, back to normal... for now. I always try to send a thank you message when someone favorites me or this story (I habit I picked up from deviantart). So if you did favorite me, and did not recieve a personal message, I'm sorry and please consider this mention in the Author's Note as a replacement for that.

Chapter 5: "You will be mine!"

"And another disappearance has been reported today," the anchorman on the television said, "Young Ritsu Sohma was last seen leaving work at roughly nine o' clock last night. His is only the most recent in a string of suspected kidnappings. Police state that they do not suspect gang or cult involvement. His friends and family hope that he is alive and well. The criminal tends to target young males, 18-25, and most seem to be of Japanese decent. A further clue has just been recently released, apparently, a note purposely left by the kidnapper has a set of initials. A.F. engraved in red ink on the parchment No one is sure what this 'A.F.' may want, but he has stricken fear into the hearts of residents everywhere."

"What the hell are you watching?" Yuki asked as he walked in on Shuichi, who was laying down in front of the TV.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, "Come here and hold me!" Yuki walked over to the boy and gently kicked his side with his foot, "I'm watching American news, it says there is someone going around kidnapping people like me! You gotta protect me, Yuki!"

Kneeling down next to him, Yuki kissed him softly on the head, "No one would dare harm you without my permission."

"Aw, thanks, Yuki!... I think." Shuichi cooed as Yuki pulled him closer, petting his hair and rubbing his back. Disbelief raced through Shuichi's mind. He was being so caring, sweet, and he didn't call him a single name yet!

"You are mine, and you shall be mine forever." Shuichi squeezed Yuki's firm body as hard as he could, but then, Shuichi began to think about what this change in attitude could mean.

"Hang on," Shuichi said as he pushed away from Yuki, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He looked around nervously as Yuki gave him a chilling smile and began to crawl towards him, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?"

Shuichi saw him pounce, closed his eyes and braced for the worse. However, when he flinched at Yuki's touch, he was only pulled in for another sweet embrace. Kissing him on the forehead, Yuki ran a finger down the bridge of his nose and said, "I'm tired of being inside all the time. We're going to the beach today."

Unable to control his excitement and happiness, Shuichi's nose began to bleed and he passed out...

Everything was blurry, he couldn't see. He felt like he was moving, touching his face, Shuichi realized the blood had been wiped up. Damn, his head hurt, and so did his butt. Feeling around his surroundings, he felt something over his chest that was holding him down. He got a small erection just from the sudden rush of BDSM thoughts. Moving his hands around more, he felt soft, leather car seats, and further to his left, he thought he could feel the fabric of someones pants, and beneath the fabric was a...

Shuichi's eyes shot open and he realized he was in a car, holding on to Yuki's crotch. "Can I help you with something or do you really like me in you this much?"

Taking his hand away, Shuichi bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Yuki! I didn't realize what it was. And, umm, and, well..." Taking one hand off the wheel, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrist and rested his palm back on top of his hard on.

"I never told you to take it off."

Shuichi giggled and began to caresses the lump with his fingers, "I'm sorry I blacked out, I was just so excited! We're going to the beach now, right?" Yuki nodded, "Yay!" Shuichi tried to adjust himself in the seat, but grimaced and yelped in pain, "Yuki, do you know why my ass hurts so much?" Shuichi began to grow worried when he thought about all the possible things that might have happened while he was out.

"While carrying your limp body to the car, I accidentally you dropped you on the ground," Yuki said without ever taking his eyes off the road. Sighing, he lifted another hand, and unzipped his pants.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, glad that he wasn't taken advantage of.

"No." not a second after that word, Yuki swung his arm around Shuichi's head and forced his face into his crotch. Opening his mouth in surprise, Yuki's penis slid in and Shuichi pulled back, choking.

"What the hell was that?" Shuichi yelled. Yuki only smiled at him, placed his hand back behind Shuichi's head, and lightly pulled him back, Giggling, Shuichi brought his head down and licked Yuki's long shaft, "Is that what you want?"

Looking down, Yuki patted Shuichi's head and said, "Please, don't talk." Shuichi shrugged and slid Yuki's penis into his mouth. Back and forth, Shuichi began to suck. Yuki moaned as he slowly pulled all of Yuki's penis into his mouth. Letting the tip of it even begin to slid to the back of his throat.

Suppressing his gag reflex, Shuichi pulled Yuki's dick out and began to lick it again. Sliding the flesh over his mouth and flicking his tongue across the top. Gently stroking Yuki's penis, Shuichi open his mouth and started to suck and lick his testicles. Yuki tensed and Shuichi felt the car swerve before being pulled back into the right lane.

Putting Yuki's penis back in his mouth, Shuichi started to suck again. He could feel a vein pulsing against his cheek and Yuki tense again, it was coming. Pulling it out to take a breath, Yuki suddenly released and it splashed against Shuichi's face. "Yuki!" Shuichi cried out as he felt the cum run down his face, "You couldn't wait for even another second?" Shuichi sat up and Yuki gave a small chuckle when he saw how much he had shot onto Shuichi's face. Shuichi growled and crossed his arms, "Do you even have a tissue or something so I can wipe this off?"

"Nope."

"Well that's just great! What am I supposed to do? I can't let anyone see me like this and I have to get it off before it dries." Shuichi pounded his fist against the door and hurt his hand. Tears welling in his eyes as he caressed his injured hand, he turned to Yuki and repeated, "You really couldn't wait another second?"

"Nope."

"We need to pull over or something before it dries, Yuki! Seriously, let's just grab some leaves or som-" Yuki pressed a long finger against Shuichi's soft lips, silencing him. Holding him by the back of the neck, Yuki ran his tongue from the bottom of Shuichi's chin up to his eyebrow, pausing a moment to smell his pink hair. He licked all of his cum off Shuichi's face, swallowed it, and smiled at him again. Shuichi smiled sheepishly and whispered, "Thank you."

Pulling into the parking lot, Yuki stepped out into the chilled air and stared at the 'beach.' Letting his cigarette drop to the ground, he turned to Shuichi and asked, "Where's all the sand at? What are all these rocks doing here?" Waves crashed against the jagged stones that ran up against the road. "Where's all the fucking sand?!"

Stepping out of the car, Shuichi shivered and wrapped his arms around his body, "It's a little chilly to go swimming, isn't it?" Furious, Yuki went to his car and pulled his laptop out of the case. His current work was this:

_Tales of the Abusive Heart_

_By Eiri Yuki_

_Chapter Five:_

_Running out to the warm waters, he forgot himself as he splashed across the waves and grabbed her up in his arms. Kissing, they let the crashing of the salt water bathe away all of their troubles. She was so small and beautiful. Slowly, they let the wake push them to the shore. Falling over on the hot sand, they kissed again. _

_Each golden grain gently scratching their exposed flesh as they rolled about the ground, uncaring about the heat of the beach nor the people that may be nearby._

_"Take me," She commanded._

_"But, your wedding," he couldn't believe what he was hearing, believing yes that he was arguing. Wiping her face clear of the wet sand, he kissed her, long and passionate._

Highlighting all of his text, Yuki promptly wrote in a new sentence and then slammed the laptop shut, "C'mon, Shuichi," he barked, "We're leaving now."

Shuichi tugged on Yuki's arm, "But, but, we just got here!"

"Don't tell me you would actually want to go swimming," Yuki resumed walking to the car, Shuichi just stood there. "If you're not coming now, you can walk back to the hotel."

"Yuki! Wait! Please! Let's just stay a little, please? Come sit on the rocks with me, I want you to hold me and pet me and all of that. Please, Yuki." Yuki sighed and shut the car door, locked it, and then turned back to Shuichi.

"Alright, let's go to the rocks, but we can't stay that long," Shuichi squeaked as Yuki put him under his arm. Shuichi nuzzled his face into Shuichi's face as they walked to the rocks together. Finding a large, flat boulder, they sat down and kissed for moment before holding each other and watching newly born sun hover over the cold waters that crashed and broke in the distance.

_Tales of the Abusive Heart_

_By Eiri Yuki_

_Chapter Five:_

_THERE'S NO FUCKING SAND ON NEW YORK BEACHES!!!!_

**Meanwhile, back in the city, hidden within a rundown pier...**

The door of 'The Room' burst open and the boss came out, draped in his black cloak and smiling. All of his thugs turned and looked at him, With this strange man, they all knew that a smile could be very good, or very bad.

"Good news, everybody." he said in his whisper of a voice, "Our latest addition, Ritsu, is official trained and broken," he began to walk down the hall.

"Umm, sir," Someone spoke out.

He turned to them and spoke again, "I just put him through the most miserable, painful, and humiliating experience. He didn't scream, moan, or anything. Just remained perfectly still and accepted what I gave him. Now, put him with the other shattered spirits."

"Sir." the thug spoke again, not sure how the boss would take his news.

"What is it?" he snapped, clearly upset that someone was interrupting his joyous monologue.

"Well, the slave, Ritsu his name was, I think. He isn't broken, well, not in the way your thinking."

Glaring at him, the boss spoke again, this time with cool tones of anger flooding his voice. "Do you forget who I am? I am A.F. I did things to that boy you would never even imagine. He didn't so much as flinch to any of it."

"Well that's just it, sir. Why he didn't say anything, or move. You see, he committed suicide last night, he's dead... We left his body in there because we weren't sure what you wanted us to do with it..."

A.F. placed a long, bony finger to his lips and thought for a moment. Feeling the fabric of his hood, he smiled again, "How unfortunate. Well, he is still very warm and soft, so if any of you would like a trip, feel free. When done with the corpse, chop off his head and mail it to his mother. No, forget that. We have to keep our tracks covered, just tie a weight around it and throw it in the water. Now hurry up before the flies get to him."

Resuming his walk down the hallway, he motioned at someone to follow, "Alec, my boy," he said as the person approached. His skin was dark, his dark hair short and curly. He looked less Japanese and more South American, he spoke with a Great Lakes accent.

"Yes sir?"

"We must hurry and replace Ritsu, what have you found out about that pink haired beauty I spotted the other day?" He asked as they turned a corner.

"Shuichi Shindo, lead singer in Japanese band, Bad Luck. Currently dating romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. He is in New York for a concert." Approaching a room with a solid oak door, A.F. waved Alec away and entered his room alone.

In comparison to the rest of the pier, this room was incredibly neat, and the fresh scent of roses hung in the air like a magic spell. Sitting at his desk, he pulled out a long dagger and looked at his reflection in the golden blade.

"Hm, fear not my dear, for I shall soon have you," Standing up, he ran his long tongue over the cold metal, shouting into the air, "Shuichi Shindo! You will be mine!"

After Note:

Alright, I apologize for making you wait for a relatively short chapter. I've been busy. Ok, real quick, Just need to say that I have a new myspace, just go to my profile, I put the link on there. If you friend me, just put in a note that you're from this site. Arigato.

After Extra Message:

Ok, first, need to speak out to my other serious writers out there. Surely you can understand Yuki being upset when he saw there was no sand at the beach he was writing about. Such a thing would be enough to anger any author. In fact, for some projects I do, I use google maps, do that one road view thing, that way I can describe perfectly the surroundings.

Next I have an interview with a personal friend of mine, dragonbeast99, he's straight, but don't be so quick to judge him and demand for his blood. I know straight guys are boring, but at least he's reading this fanfic, right? A word of warning, if I ask to interview you, don't take it as a good thing. My interviews are random, weird, and a little too personal at times. But this story has a mature rating, so it's only fair I give a mature interview.

1) How did you find fanfiction . net?

I found this site from my cousin in Florida. Her pen name is pink panda17.

2) What made you want to start writing?

I wanted to start writing when I saw an amv by Hinata Uzamaki-sama here on the website but known as Hinatagirl410 on youtube. Her amv actually inspired the break moment in my story. I became inspired to add in the other references because they were so popular at the time and I couldn't take my mind of them. I still can't now.

3) Do you plan to pursue writing in the future?

YES! I am writing my original story now but fanfic writing is taking up A LOT of my time because it so addicting and because I have so many fans.

4) What are your favorite genres to write?

I like to write romance, action/adventure and I don't exactly like to put messages in my stories or get preachy but I like to add in things to maybe think about. You may not see much of it in my current chapters but you will see it down the road in my story which is reaching it's midpoint really soon.

5) Who are your favorite pairings?

My favorite pairings are NaruHina(Naruto), SasuSaku(Naruto), NejiTen(Naruto), ChoIno(Naruto), GaaMatsu(Naruto), InuKago(Inuyasha), SayaHagi(Blood+), GeneMel(Outlaw Star), IchiHime(Bleach), RenRuki(Bleach), after seeing this one piece of artwork on deviantart huminoide Godzilla and Mothera, SonAmy(Sonic The Hedgehog), Marcus and Anya from Gears of War, and many more. My MOST favorite couple is the couple in my original story.

6) What Story are you working on right now?

I am right now working on Beauty and The Kyubi: A NaruHina Love Story. As you can tell by the title, it is a love story and somewhat an epic story of my favorite couple Naruto and Hinata.

7) Tell me about it.

Beauty and The Kyubi takes place during the Naruto Shippuden, the second part of the Naruto series where Naruto Uzamaki returns to his home Konohagakure The Village Hidden in The Leafs after two and a half years training with his master Jiraiya. Hinata Hyuga was depressed about his leaving without saying anything and was worried that she may never get a chance to confess her feelings to him. When she is older, she slowly gains the courage to tell him and Naruto embraces her love with all of his heart because he never thought that he would ever be loved for being a Jinchuriki, a medium for the destructive spirit of the Kyubi, The Nine Tailed Fox that destroyed Konoha 16 years ago.

But their relationship must endure not only the prejudice of the villagers but also the change of times when a new terrorist organization called the Locust Horde emerges with a new kind of weapon that has never been seen since the fall of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, guns. The leaders Nazo, Akumu, and Inagojo are three powerful survivers from the fall of the village who have gathered the remanents of the village to bring down the FIve Great Elemental Nations for more than just fall of their village, but also some other pain that they had to endure from some man from the west unleashed on them by the Five Great Nations. As you read on, you'll understand more why they are so hell bent on destroying the countries and why they want to create a better class of criminal. Nazo is based off of the Joker from The Dark Knight and Akumu is based off of Two-Face from The Dark Knight. Inagojo is based off of the Locust Queen from Gears of War 2. All three villains dress like various members of the band Slipknot.

8) What future fanfictions do you have planned?

I have planned a story/series that I am workiong on right now on the side with my good friend Rose Tiger. I don't want to give anything away, but I will say that it will involve the girls from the series Naruto and the series on adult swim Metalocalypse. Other than that, I do also have in the back of my mind a possible Inuyasha and Devil May Cry crossover, a Godzilla and Naruto crossover, and a definite sequal for Beauty and The Kyuibi.

9) How does your personal life reflect on what you write?

My personal life doesn't reflect too much in this story because there are no characters based off of me. In my original story, a lot of things are based off of my personal life and the main character is slightly based off of me.

10) Tell me about your personal life.

I don't know what to tell you about my personal life. I am very busy with work, service hours and summer reading but other than that there isn't anything too exciting to tell you about. I have been seeing you a lot more often in life as well as my other friends I know in life.

11) Anyone special in it? Or that you want in it?

Well I'm still single so there is no one special in that sense. But I have made good friends on this site and I think that has helped me a lot. THey have been my major support and motivation to keep writting. Their names are Rose Tiger, Toa Naruto, Kage Biju, Chewie Cookies, and Hinata Uzamaki-sama.

12) You're straight, so describe your dream girl.

That's a little personal but here it goes. My dream girl is a girl my age or two years younger than me. She is a shorter than me or my same height. She is fun loving and likes to do things so she is good shape but she isn't someone who overly worries about how she looks, she likes who she is. She likes me for who I am and I know that my love and affections given to her is always appreciated because she knows that she means a lot to me. She is very friendly and more upbeat than me, she's the yin to my yang. She's not some tramp and she is modest, a real sweet heart. She's playful and occasionally teases me in a playful way. She has long hair that I can bury my face in when I hold her and she is very warm making me feel at peace. She's an otaku and can put up with my occasional anime antics. She's just a plain and simple sweet heart that loves me for who I am and doesn't put me down.

13) Are you a virgin?

Again very personal. YES I am a virgin and I don't plan to my virginity any time soon. I'm saving myself for marriage thank you very much.

14) How often do you think about sex?

Is this an interview for playgirl? I'm not answering that question. I don't want to look like some sort of pervert.

15) Tell me about any fetishes or kinks you might have

That is a very personal question and I don't see any reason to answer it. But I will admit that I like tickling a bit. Just to hear a girl giggle a bit to how much she loves me is a bit of a turn on for me. I like romantic sex with a few little cutesy things to it.

16) We know each other in real life, and right now we are working on a huge project for fanfiction . net called, Dimension Clash. Summarize that in your own words for everyone.

Dimension Clash is the story of two legendary OCs based off of the two of us fighting to save our imaginations and the worlds we hold so dear such as anime and video games from the hands of evil. Weather it's Outlaw Star or Inuyasha, they're there to protect and live the lives they've dreamed of with adventure and action.

17) The two O.C. main characters, Jimmy and Brian, are based on ourselves. How true do you think those character personalities are?

Jimmy is exaggerated in the way that he is more of an asshole than you are in real life; you don't treat me that bad and you don't do things as stupid as Jimmy does. Brian is defiantly an exaggerated super nerd version of me; I am not so much of a wimp that I would drink fruit juice spiked with wine or lose a girl by talking about Godzilla figurines.

18) Brian and Jimmy are total opposites. Jimmy is the punk rebel bisexual bad ass, where Brian is the quiet, more Conservative and reserved one. The one who thinks before he leaps. Seeing as this is based on ourselves, how do you think these radically different people manage to keep such a good friendship?

I think that the two opposites keep their friendship because without each other life would be boring. Brian needs Jimmy to get him to take chances and do something in life and have fun for a change. And Jimmy needs Brian's quietness to motivate him to the extreme and at times call him back. Opposites just attract in my opinion.

19) What is your favorite anime? And what is your favorite manga?

That is too hard of question because there are so many animes I like. Right now for both I would have to say the Naruto Shippuden because it is getting suspenseful.

20) Describe yourself as an author in one sentence.

I am the king of crossovers, love, action, suspense and the giver of fan service which will always leave you wanting more and never wanting to stop reading for every chapter leaves in a cliff hanger that makes you question what will happen next or what is really going on; I am the mastermind whose twisted imagination has brought about much success and will hopefully inspire others to write and think.

21) What do you think of Abusive Heart: Enhanced?

Looking past the shonen ai part of it, it's a good story. I need to catch up.

22) Last question. Knowing me personally, how do you think that that reflects on my writing plots on style? Does my writing reflect my personality?

With the amount of sex in this story, YES it does. As for other components of your personality, I'll have to read on and see if it's you in the story.

-End Interview-

Wow, that was long, for all those who made it all the way through, here's a few comments from me on it.

I did this interview in person. It was so funny to watch his face when I asked some of those questions XD

Quick comment on those last two responses, "Looking past the shonen ai part of it, it's a good story. I need to catch up." Stupid, boring straight guys. Maybe gravitation was shonen ai, but this story is clear yaoi.

And with that last comment, in my defense, I am not a whore, in so many ways am not. I just happen to be very sensual, flirtatious, and able to charm ukes into my trap :)

I fixed typos in the interview (I had him type his responces after doing the in person interview) C'mon man, SPELL CHECK!


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Wears a Mask

Author's Note:

For fans of Death Note, I encourage you to take a look at another fan-fiction series I'm doing right now. A Broken Heart and Bleeding Scars. If you like the lighthearted aspect of Abusive Heart, then stay away from that one. Much darker in so many ways.

Chapter 6: Evil Wears a Mask

Pouring in from the windows, lights from the city below flooded the hotel room with a soft glow. It seemed as if the world stood still now, even the sounds of traffic were faded into white noise. Inside the bedroom, small Shuichi Shindo wrapped himself in Yuki's arm and nuzzled against his chest.

A piercing ring stabbed through the night as Yuki's eyes shot open and he glared at the phone. Walking out of the room, Yuki yanked the phone of the charger and growled, "Moshi Moshi," forgetting that he was in a different country.

"Hello?" he corrected himself, "Who is this?" he barked.

"Hello, Yuki-san. How are you enjoying America?"

"About as much as a headache. What do you want, K?" Yuki sat down on a chair, pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"To remind you that we have practice tomorrow night at eleven," Smoking, Yuki blew some smoke into the receiver, "And that I will expect Shuichi to be there." He could hear K yawn on the other end, "That boy has missed two practices anymore. If he doesn't show up again, it'll be your nuts on the line, got it?"

"Spoken like a true American, K."

"I'm not kidding, Yuki. This show may be Bad Luck's one chance to make it in America with out the help of XMR records. If he misses the show, it's all over for Bad Luck, and you."

"Don't threaten me, K. He'll be there, alright? What else do you want me to say?" Yuki blew out a ball of smoke and watched as it broke apart into blue tendrils that floated to the ceiling.

"I just want you to understand, this is all on you. Shuichi is still too young to understand how important this is. You need to keep control of him, set his mind and focus straight. Pushing him out the door when you're tired does count as making sure he gets to practice. Walk with him. Listen to his singing, if you show interest, he'll take it all the more personal."

Yuki chuckled, "I'm a busy man. What would happen if I refused to take any interest at all?"

"Have you ever been shot in the foot with a Magnum?" Yuki was silent, "It isn't pleasant. But that's all," Yuki went to hang up, "Oh wait! You're agent called me. Your book signing was canceled."

"What?!" Yuki barked into the phone, "What did you do? Huh? This is too far, K. You just made this entire trip a complete waste for me, you know that?"

"Accusations," K laughed, "I didn't do anything other than meet with your agent, who is a very kind lady. We talked about things, weather, food, and your ability to focus with Shuichi's concert. Not to mention all the stress you were under worrying about what may be your little boy's big break."

"Asshole," Yuki growled.

"And so _she_ decided it would be best to reschedule. Maybe for a time when you're not so busy with… personal matters."

Cutting off K's laughter, Yuki slammed down the phone and hung up before he slumped down in his chair and finished his cigarette. He discarded the butt into the ashtray, got up, and went back to the bedroom. Pausing at the door-frame for a moment to watching the sleeping Shuichi. His chest slowly raising and falling as he dreamed freely. It was rare moments like these, when Yuki looked down upon Shuichi, and smiled.

About the crawl into bed himself, a gentle knocking at the door stopped Yuki. A sound that seemed to float lazily through the air. Approaching with caution, Yuki looked through the peephole and saw three men standing on the outside. All wore bright red suits with black shirts.

"What do you want?" Yuki shouted through the door,

One of the men with bright, white hair spoke for the group. He looked Japanese but spoke with a refined British accent. "We apologize for this late night intrusion, but we believe there may be a problem with the gas line in your room. It is important that you let us come in and check.

Grumbling and cursing, Yuki opened the door and let the men come in. "Hurry up and keep quiet. Someone is sleeping in the other room." Before he could shut the door, a fourth man entered the room. His flowing cloak leaving behind a cold breeze and the sweet scent of roses.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuki snapped as two men came up from behind and stood on either side of him. The man with the white hair disappeared into the bedroom.

"Don't you recognize me?" the cloaked one asked, "I am the one who gave you that rose as a gift." Lifting his arm and flourishing the long cloth of his robes, a dozen roses fell out of the fabric and bounced gently against the floor.

"The **A**mazing **F**lower guy?"

Tilting his head back, the strange man gave a full-hearted laugh that shook the walls. "Yes, but you may call me A.F." He took hold of his hood and pulled it down. Long, white hair fell down in straight rows. A white mask was plastered on his face. Looking like a skull, the top row of teeth lined his upper lip and a fang on both sides ran down his jawbone and hugged his cheeks. Staring into the eyeholes, Yuki could only see blackness. Even with his hood removed, Yuki still didn't know his face, only his lips, chin, and hair was visible.

He hunched his shoulders and the cloak fell off, revealing a red, circus ringmaster's suit. One of the men stepped away from Yuki, handed A.F. a black top hat, and resumed his spot.

"Don't be frightened," A.F. said, his thin lips twisted into a maniacal smile, "We only want the pink-haired boy you call your pet." Turning his head, A.F. barked orders into the bedroom, "Spider, gently awaken young Shuichi. When he sees you and fights, restrain him."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki shouted. He threw his elbow back and aimed a punch at A.F., only to be grabbed by one of the men. Shoving him to the ground, the other man planted a foot into his side. From the other room, Yuki could hear Shuichi screamed and try and fight as he himself was plummeted with fists and shoes.

He watched as the one called 'Spider' dragged Shu-chan out by his hair and slammed him against a wall. Welling with rage, Yuki yelled out and knocked a guy to the ground. Startled by Yuki's sudden offense, the guy watched horrified as Yuki pounced and began to pound in his face.

"Fuck you all!" Yuki shouted as he sprung on the other one. The man tried to kick him, but Yuki grabbed his foot and threw his elbow against the knee, smashing it. Grabbing a vase, Yuki threw it at Spider while his back was turned. Faster than the eye could see, A.F.'s hand shot out and caught it before it could smash against Spider's head.

After binding Shuichi's arms together, Spider grabbed his head and slammed it against the floor. Shuichi yelled in pain as small drops of red came out of his head and stained the wood. Eyes fluttering, Shuichi fell into a deep, forced sleep.

Throwing himself at A.F., Spider tackled Yuki from the side and forced him to the ground. Punching his face until Yuki's nose was wrecked and bloody, Spider bound his hands and then fastened Yuki to a chair.

Spider looked down at the author and licked his lips, "Can I, Boss? Can I give it to him where it hurts?"

A.F. chuckled and held his hand against the mask, "Now, Spider dear. We must be going, there isn't much time."

"Come now, Boss. I won't take the time to cum, let me just rough up his hole a little. Payback for what he did to our boys. I want him to hurt, I want him to remember what happened."

Sighing, A.F. raised his hand and made a flourishing motion with it, "If you must, you must. However, I must insist you gag him. We don't want to risk waking up anyone else." A.F. crossed the room to Shuichi's body, sitting down cross-legged, A.F. pet the boy's hair and watched as Spider pulled off Yuki's pants.

Taking off his own pants, Spider grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted out the entire packet on his hand.

"Ah-hem," A.F. interrupted. Looking over, Spider stared and waited for his master to speak. "If you really want him to hurt," he began, "don't use lube. Bareback him and watch the bitch try to squeal."

Spider smiled and used the hand full of lube to smack Yuki across the face, bringing him back to his senses. "What the fu-?" Spider cut Yuki off by forcing a rag into his mouth. Pressing his erection against Yuki's ass, he slid the shaft back and forth so that Yuki could feel how long and thick it was.

"Do you feel that asshole? Huh, bitch? That's nine inches that's about to be thrust into your ass. Do you like that idea?" Yuki yelled through his gag in response, "Yeah," Spider continued his torment, "I put you hate that idea. Mmmm, I bet your ass is nice and tight. Probably clean and shit free as well. Clean people like you tend to keep their assholes nice and clean. That is my experience in rape."

"Spider." A.F. interrupted, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food? It's just bad manners."

Laughing, Spider turned back and said, "Sure thing boss." He jammed his rock hard cock into Yuki's dry ass. Screaming and moaning against the rag, Yuki tensed and tried to keep it out. Clenching around the dick only brought more pain to his anal walls. Tears burned his eyes as memories of a painful past flashed before him in a white haze. He tried to empty his thoughts, but it seemed he could only focus on the eight and a half inch dick that was digging deeper into him.

Spider began to rotate his hips, picking up speed and finally managed to push all of his nine into the hole. Yuki moaned and screamed again. Giggling, Spider grabbed Yuki's hair, yanked him around, and punched him in the face. Blood began to trickle out of Yuki's mouth and asshole at the same time.

The sharp jabs of the cock had ripped his skin. He could feel the blood flow down his legs. Slipping deeper, Yuki was glad that the viscous liquid began to serve as a lubricant. Before long, however, the blood began to dry and just felt sticky and unpleasant.

Beads of sweat dripped off Spider's face and onto Yuki's back. Grunting, he picked up speed. Yuki had long since given up on screaming and lied there defeated. Face against the floor and tear stains running against his cheeks.

He could feel it. Yuki could feel Spider's penis pulse and pump his rectum full of semen. Pulling out his sticky, cum and blood stained dick, Spider laughed in between heavy breaths. "Was that good for you, bitch? Because it was great for me." More laughter.

A.F. motioned for him to hurry up. Shoving his half hard dick back in his pants, Spider stood up. He gave Yuki a kick in the side and then picked up Shuichi's ankle. Marching out the door, he winked at Yuki as he left.

Yuki could hear light footsteps approach him. Kneeling down, A.F. stared at his face. Even at this close range, the eyeholes in his mask were completely black. Picking up the hotel phone that had been knocked to the floor, A.F. showed Yuki that he was dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello?" A.F. said. The soft squeak of a voice on the other line could be heard. "Yes, I need to report an emergency" … "I'm at the Anthony Hotel. Room number 42-C" … "That is correct, I need police and paramedics" … "I need to report a kidnapping and rape."

Hanging up the phone, A.F. lifted up Yuki's chin and placed a soft peck on his lips. "Fear not, dear novelist. Your uke shall be safe with me… Well, so long as he doesn't off himself like the last one." Standing up, A.F. ran out the door, shouting back a sarcastic, "Goodnight!" as the sound of his footsteps faded out of hearing.

The police would be there soon? Then what? For now, Yuki could only lay there. Crying.

Author's Note:

I AM SO SORRY. Sorry for the huge wait, it was ridiculous I know. I've been busy (And lazy). Work on my new story, friends, family, and general outside life has taken away writing time. (DAMN THEM ALL *crawls back into the dark cave lit only by a glowing computer screen*)

Extra After Message:

This chapter is totally different from the original plot line. I sat there staring at my computer screen wondering what to do, then, I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco came on my iPod touch. I loved the idea of just bursting into a room during a private moment so I wrote the chapter that way. To pay respects to the song, I made A.F.'s outfit the one used in that song's music video. Just add the mask to cover his face.

I'M GOING TO YOUMACON '09!!!! It's in Michigan. If you'll be there on Halloween, let me know. I won't be Eiri Yuki (like last cosplay) I'm making a Vash The Stampede outfit this time. If you're there, we might be able to hang out.

I want to do some sort of contest. Idk what. The prize would be simple. Perhaps me writing any sort of story with any plot of the winners choosing. Or, mailing the winner a personal drawing of A.F. and a handwriting interview with him. Yeah, one of those would make neat prizes, I think. So if you have an idea for a contest, let me know.

I hate typos in my work, but there always there. If you find them in this chapter, or any other future chapters, let me know, you'll get a gold star.

I found a new uke, he's cute and sweet and awesome. Unfortunatly, he's not an otaku. But I'll fix that.


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting Hours are Over

Author's Note

"It... is... ALIVE." That's right, mother fuckers, I'm back from the dead.

Chapter 7: Visiting Hours Are Over

Bright white walls lined Yuki's vision. His wrist were rubbed red by the straps that tied him to the bed. Stepping in and out of his foggy reality, doctors muttered back and forth while nurses cared for him as he slipped in and out of blackness.

In his sleep he had fought them, the demons. The monsters. The dark circus act that had tormented his buried subconscious to the point of cracking. Humiliated. Hurt. Rapped. Kidnapped. They had stolen the most precious thing in his life.

As he fought, the doctors that watched over his bandaged body had morphed. They wore masks and red suits. He had to fight them. Kill them. Attacking, he would scream, punch, kick, and bite. After three days of this, they had him tied down. He was their captive, but he couldn't stay. Shu-chan needed him.

Squeaking, the door opened and Yuki heard someone step into the room. Disenchanted, he didn't bother to turn his head. When he heard the man's voice, he didn't have to. It was K, here to pay poor Yuki a visit.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Yuki didn't even bother answering.

"I come here to find out you have been lashing out at the nurses and the doctors trying to help you. While Shuichi is out there somewhere, you lay on your ass and throw little bitch fits!"

Turning his head to face the opposite wall, Yuki closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. K yelled out and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Get off of me, K!"

"Huh? What's wrong? You don't care about Shuichi? Is that it?" K climbed over the hospital bed rails and sat on top of Yuki, "You don't care? I'll make you care!" He began to rub his crotch against Yuki's. Glaring at K, Yuki struggled to free himself from his bonds, but the leather straps that held his wrists and ankles captive refused to give.

"Get off of me, K!"

Moaning as he unbuttoned his shirt, K smiled as lust burned in his eyes. "What's wrong, Yuki? Is something the matter?" He tilted his head back and let out a full chuckle, "Does this bother you Yuki?" K licked his fingers then slid his hand up Yuki's shirt and began to play with his nipples. "No. It doesn't bother you. You like this. You like this and your going to love it when I slide my cock down your tight throat." K laid down on top of Yuki and rubbed his bare chest against Yuki's face. As he lowered himself to eye level, he used a socked foot to caress Yuki's bare feet while reaching down with one hand and rubbing Yuki's dick.

"I will kill you, K" Yuki growled as he struggled not to breathe in the sweet peppermint scent that hovered around K like a seductive aura.

"But you love this," K whispered in Yuki's ear, "You want this. You don't care about Shuichi, all you want is to lie here and do nothing while people like me touch your flesh and kiss your lips. Just stay there and accept me... I won't be too rough."

Yuki moaned as K pressed his thin, American lips against Yuki's mouth. Trying to keep his mouth closed, K forced his tongue in between Yuki's lips and pressed it against the roof of his mouth. K held Yuki captive in this forced kiss for minutes, all the while slowly rubbing his waist against Yuki's crotch. Yuki could feel K's hardness about to burst through the pant fabric and invade him. This was torture.

K pulled his tongue out of Yuki's mouth and climbed off the bed

K pulled his tongue out of Yuki's mouth and climbed off the bed. Starting to laugh, Yuki spat at him before yelling "You Mother Fuc-"

K pressed a hand against Eiri's mouth, "I told you, you cared. I need you to find Shuichi. Whatever you need to do, do it."

As Eiri rubbed his red wrists, K walked out of the room without another word. Coming in shortly afterwards, a doctor was holding a long needle. "That man out there just said you broke free, Mr. Uesugi. I need you to cooperate or I'll be forced to sedate you."

Yuki glared at him, "I was trying to fix my pillow, Doc. Could you be a dear and come over here and help me with that?" Eiri tried his best to force a smile.

"Alright, but after that I'll have to ask you to go back to sleep. You're still wounded and need all the rest you can get." The doctor walked towards him, once he was close enough, Yuki grabbed the hand that held the needle and pushed it into the doctors own arm. "NO! Stop!" The doctor screamed as Eiri pushed the plunger down and the doctor stumbled around before collapsing on the floor. Jumping out of bed, Yuki paused to look for his clothes. He found them, dressed himself, and then ran out of the hospital.

Once on the grimy streets of New York City, Yuki took a moment to gather his thoughts. It was very possible that if he didn't find Shuichi before the battle of the bands, K could very possibly kill him. This was his home turf. He could do anything that he wanted. Even in Japan, he openly carried fully loaded assault weapons. But was that the real reason?

No. As much as he wanted to deny it, he truly and fully loved Shuichi. After what he had been through, he was lost in a black cloud only to be found by Shu-chan. That small boy was his only tether to reality. Without Shuichi, he would be lost again. Without him... God knows what he would do.

"Listen, shit stains of the underworld," Yuki hissed under his breath, "I'm coming to for you. If you're lucky, Shuichi remains unharmed and your only punishment will be a slow agonizing death. But... if he is hurt in any way... You better pray to Satan that he drags you to eternal torture before I can find you."

After Note:

I suppose I owe you all an apology. I've been insanely busy and my ex just recently broke my heart into tiny pieces. But I decided to make it up to you by working extra hard. Plenty of story left. Oh, I've began a completely original book. My writing teacher is helping to get it published when I finish it. Guess who the main character is?


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from Hell

Author's Note:

As promised, I remain hard at work on this fanfic. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be, so I guess I just need to keep writing.

Chapter 8: Escape from Hell

Putrid decay burned Shuichi's nostrils as he struggled to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into this room where he was beaten. Peeling his eyes apart, everything was blurry, but slowly the world came back into focus. Everywhere hurt, he didn't think they raped him, but anything could have happened.

Cough. Cough. A small trickle of blood began to run down the corner of his mouth. Almost every movement sent pain searing down his spine. Running them across the damp wood, his fingers and hands were bloodied and bruised. It was so damn cool. His small body shook as shivers took hold of his nerves and forced him to vibrate as the chilled air penetrated his clothes.

Still in his pajamas, a simple tank-top and black boxers, everything felt like ice to his skin. Underneath the creaks and groans of the building he was in, Shuichi could hear the steady splash of waves breaking against a shore line. There were no windows, only a bare bulb that lazily swung above his head.

Waiting a moment before trusting his feet, Shuichi stood up and trembled. He didn't want to stand. He didn't want to move. He wanted to lay down and die. Right here. On this disgusting floor he wished to slowly pass into the dark abyss of death so that he could be freed from all of his pain forever. Pain. So much pain. All caused by him. Why did it follow wherever he went? People were always trying to hurt him and Yuki. Couldn't they just leave them alone? Yuki.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered the name to himself. "Yuki." It was Eiri that was always coming to his rescue, the cold novelist who pretended not to give a shit was always by Shuichi's side when troubles were at there worst. His lover was so strong, so proud that it seemed almost a sin for him to be this weak. But what else was there to do? Sinking back to the floor, tears began to flood his eyes as he waited for Yuki to come and rescue him. He only hoped the thugs didn't do anything to awful before Yuki showed up.

_What if he doesn't come?_ There was that voice, nagging in the back of his mind. It wasn't Shuichi's voice, it was an outsider, whispering evil thoughts. _What if he moves on with his life and forgets all about you? Goes back to Japan and settles for women? Or perhaps... what is that name? Ah... Ryuichi. Yes, Ryuichi. You and him look awfully similar. I see no reason why Yuki would bother to risk his life and save you._

"No-" Shuichi moaned, "No, you're wrong." Hot tears burst from his eyes and poured freely over his cheeks.

_Yes... You know it's true. Yuki holds no love for you. Only lust for your warm body. And I can hardly blame him._

"H-he loves me..." Clasping a hand against his mouth, Shuichi trembled as more tears bled from his eyes. "He loves me."

_Do you know how long you've been out? Days. Days have gone by and still no Yuki appears. Not that I would have let him take you back, but he never even bothered to show up. Some love._

He shut his eyes against the voice, but it remained. Wet stains dotted the floor around him. He was cold, and hungry. Why wasn't Yuki here yet? Why couldn't he just die? "He can't find me," Shuichi said in between shaking breaths of sobs. "He doesn't know where I am."

_That could be true. What is more likely, I think, is that he would rather lie in bed, play with other boys. Perhaps you weren't good enough in bed?_

"Liar."

_You idiot! You dare call me a liar?! I am a murder, a rapist, a sadistic being who enjoys to torture people. I am a lot of horrible things, but I am NOT a liar. See for yourself. _At once Shuichi's head became dominated by an awful picture. Yuki was laying in a hospital bed. Awake. K was with him, they seemed to be talking but Shuichi couldn't here any sound. Gasping, Shuichi fell to his hands as he watched K climb on top of Yuki. The two were on each other. He tried to close his eyes, but the vision was in his head. As K lowered his head and kissed Yuki on the lips, Shuichi let out a scream of despair.

"You lie!"

_Ha ha ha. Now you see? The man of your dreams casts you aside the second you become inconvenient. Except that and move on! The vision doesn't lie. It is what it is! You are nothing more than an old photograph stuck on his lighter. Perhaps when he lights up, he spend a passing thought on your memory._

"Get out of my head! Who ever you are!" Shuichi shook so hard that he let himself fall to the floor again, his arms and legs were useless. "You're a liar. Get out of my head! Get out! Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!"

Raising his neck, Shuichi let his head drop and smack the hard floor. Everything went like a blurry static for moment, but soon the voice was back, caught in a maniacal laughter this time. Smashing head against the floor, he kept at it until the laughter faded into white noise.

Standing up again, Shuichi felt light headed and a warm liquid trickled down his forehead. Pressing a finger against the warmth, he looked at the red stains that fell into his fingerprints. He was bleeding. No worries, the voice was gone and his mind was his again.

Shuichi ran at the door, "You are a liar! Yuki and I love each other! So what if he's not here? Why should I wait for him? I'll save myself and crawl back into my lovers arms!" He raised a foot to kick down the door. But the moment his shoe made contact with the wood, the door was flung open and Shuichi lost his balance and fell into the waiting arms of the criminals that were waiting outside.

They all burst out laughing as they wrapped their hands around him. Small and still weak from being beaten, Shuichi couldn't put up much of a fight. Two held his arms and legs while another had him grasped by the hair. The fourth sunk a heavy punch into Shuichi's gut for good measure.

"Well, what have we here?" It was the voice from his head! Now vibrating within his eardrums. A cloaked figure stepped out from the group of thugs. Shadows masked his face, but Shuichi knew who it was. "**A**mazing **F**lowers guy?"

"I assumed I needed no introductions." He laughed and ran one long finger across Shuichi's cheek. "Now, which one of you punched him?"

"Uh, I did sir-" Before the man could finish his sentence, A.F. produced a golden dagger and sliced it through the air. All was silent until a sick splurge echoed down the hall as the man's head fell off his body. Blood spewed out like a fountain in steady heart beats before it collapsed to the floor as a headless corpse. Shuichi went pale and tried to lift his legs so the blood wouldn't touch him.

"You're a monster..."

"Perhaps" He turned back to Shuichi, "But have you ever slept with a monster? Feel his cold cock slide up your asshole?" Shuichi spat at him. A red tongue caught the glob of saliva and pulled it back into his mouth. Shuddering as he heard it gulped down A.F.'s throat, he tried to look away. "Now now, my sweet." He took hold of Shuichi's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, "Don't worry, I think you'll grow accustomed to me and my weird and wonderful fetishes."

"No." Shuichi's eyes widened in horror as A.F. clamped a cold hand against Shuichi's mouth.

"You don't really get the option to say," He burst out laughing to his audience of remaining crew members, "Now tell me, little Shu-chan, How do you feel about body piercings?"

After Note:

The play was fun, but now I have time again to write! The correct answer from the last chapter was A.F., I'm writing a full length novel dedicated to him. Of course once it's finished, I'll be pushing to get it published. The character is mostly the same, however, he is much deeper in my novel, his actions have very real human motives that we can all relate to. On another note, my friend, dragonbeast99 and I are working on a joint story together. A little intro to the story has already been published to the site. My chapters are a little shorter now after my little break I took, but that's alright. Oh, On Halloween I will be cosplaying as Eiri Yuki at Youmacon in Michigan. I will have a Shuichi there, she will actually be staying the whole three days, but only on Saturday will she be Shuichi with me. If you're in the area and going, give me a heads up, it be super cool to meet some of my readers in person, or, feel free to check out my deviant art account where I post my cosplay pics. Creepers not invited. Peace out everyone

Next Chapter: Vengeance with a Twist of Whiskey


	9. Chapter 9: Vengance

Author's Note:

Hmm. It seems some people thought the last chapter was supremely gory and disturbing. I personally find this funny. This is the first time anyone has every commented on the gore aspect of my story. Even though, in a previous chapter, an innocent O.C. by the name of Ritsuka was tortured and raped to the point where he killed himself, afterwards his dead corpse was violated by A.F. (A.F. didn't know, of course) And in another chapter Yuki was brutally raped and beaten by my O.C., Spider. I just find it amusing that the last chapter was the one the people picked up on the gore. Not that I even think there was that much. Perhaps one of you would like to add your thoughts.

Chapter 9: Vengence with a Twist of Whiskey

Another shot of the bronze liquid. Yuki threw the glass down and heard it shatter somewhere in the back of his reality. Shards of glass danced about his feet as he stumbled towards the door. Out of his hotel room, the entire structure took on a surreal quality. Some unseen force pushed him, guided him towards the elevator, main lobby, and out the front doors.

Yuki stepped into the river of filth that was New York city. Grime Seemed to seep out of the ground that drove the residents into mad fits of rage. With the shield of alcohol, Yuki plunged himself into this world of madness.

Twisting and turning through dark streets, his breath hung before him in frosted puffs of air. Alleyways beckoned to him with their long roads and black interiour. Fires blazing around the homeless streched and distorted the shadows of rats, turning the small beasts into monsters of hell.

Crime was everywhere. Surrounding him. Striking at appartions of false wealth, the criminals of this city survived off the pain of the weak, and took it upon themselves to seek out any joy and rip it from the clutches of the innocent. They all sickened Yuki, who was now swimming amoungst them as he searched for Shuichi. Here, most criminals knew each other; at least one had to have information on Shuichi. He would find whomever that someone was. They would pay for their involvement. Yuki would punish them. And then peace. Peace.

But not for long. Soon his peace would vanish, swallowed by his rage that consumed everything on his quest to find his boy. That rage wuold be blasted against those that stole him like the hottest fires. First, he had to find someone and question them. Anyone.

He pulled out the crumpled picture of Shuichi. Staring at his tender beauty, he fought back hot tears that threaten to rip him apart. He kissed the picture and put it in the breast pocket of his coat. Where it would be closest to his heart.

Up ahead, he saw a group of six guys. Each had the same haircut. Parted in the front and spiked up in the back. Yuki thought it looked just about stupid. Each one seemed to be a clone of each other. The only difference in their uniform was their hair color, which ranged from black to blue to pink.

They saw him and began to walk his way. Yuki held his ground and waited for them to come close before asking "You boys wouldn't know anything about a kidnapping, would you?"

"What the fuck do you want, shit-face?"

"What about a guy with a big red tattoo on his chest? Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Are you talking t-"

"Wait one moment, I have to light my cigarette."

"Are you talking to us about some guy's chest, ya fag?"

Yuki forced the lit end of his cigarette against the guy's forehead

After this would follow screams, cries of agony, flowing blood, a broken nose, and cigarette burns. This was how most of the night went, until Eiri found one greasy looking man with eyes like a rat. The first small chunk of the conversation was the same, until he asked about the red tattoo.

"You talking about Spider?" The guy asked, looking over his shoulder as if someone were following him.

"Is Spider in a gang?"

"What are you a cop?" Yuki furrowed his brow, "Oh, don't get the wrong idea, mister. It's just cops get a special price on the dope that I sell. But yeah, Spider, the skinny bastards from Brazil, but somehow he got with the yakuza."

"Do you know what they're up to?" Eiri grew excited, this was the break he was looking for.

"Yeah, but what's this information worth to you?" Without speaking Yuki handed him a fifty dollar bill, "Ah, my buddy-buddy grant, just the thing to get me going. Their going around, picking up all the pretty young things they can find and selling 'em. Guys, girls, whateve' they can get their hands on."

"What are they selling them for?"

"C'mon, guy, use your brain. What do you think? Sex! In fact, they ain't selling 'em until about three days from now, but I was at one of their meeting places, the abandoned theater up on 42nd street, and they offered a sneak peak of one, seeing as I got connections. They go and pick one out for me. A guy! Can you believe it? And I ain't into that faggy stuff, but this one was just about as pretty as a girl, with his thin body and pink hair. I almost did it! But I had to get home, my bitch was gonna be wonderin' where I was."

Yuki threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it out. After this would follow screams, cries of agony, flowing blood, a broken nose, and cigarette burns.

After Note:

I'm not too happy about this chapter. Even though it took me awhile to update, it still feels slightly rushed. Let's try something new. Leave what you would want to see happen in a review, and if someone has a really good idea, I'll write it and mention your penname in my notes.


	10. Apparitions of Fear

Author's Note:

Alright. To make up for the past couple chapters, I decided to really crack down on my writing. Chapter 10 is very important to me because it reveals more plot and is a turning point within the conflict. I'm writing _Apparitions of Fear _as a celebration of reaching the tenth chapter and as a way to say thank you to all of my readers. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Apparitions of Fear

**Yuki:**

Cold. Freezing. The world remained a cruel pillar of injustice underneath his burning gaze. Vermin crawled beneath the concrete of the city like maggots feasting on the flesh of the innocent that have been tortured for centuries because of their pursuit of love. Unfair.

The hard ground crunched under his feet as the soles of his shoes broke through the crumbled concrete. Everything about this city disgusted him. Parasites. All of them. Soft moonlight rippled through the night air and caressed Yuki's body. The dark sky was his only comfort now. Whenever he looked up at that moon, he saw a bright light that came near to the shinning brilliance of his lover's smile. He had to find Shuichi. Without that small, pink haired boy in his arms, part of his soul would never be complete. Never be fulfilled.

Grime. Filth. Rust crawled its way up the spiny metal links of the old fence that separated the world from the old abandoned theater. All of his searching had brought him here. This is where they meet sometimes. Before they hit the streets to find new prey. A fallen soldier of crime had told him the victims were kept for sex. Forcing a young boy to sell his body for the sake of physical gratification of some forty year old pervert was disgusting. The whole idea made Yuki sick.

He knew that Shuichi was a fighter, as small as he was, it would be hard for him to go without a fight. If he proved too much of a hassle, they would kill him. Hot tears burned against his eyes as he fell to his knees in front of the wooden theater doors. The very thought of Shuichi's death reduced him to a sniveling bastard. If his small boy were to die... He couldn't. Yuki couldn't let that happen. A life without Shuichi would be better spent with cold blood and buried six feet under. If they dare try to take Shuichi from this world, Yuki would chase the young singer into the next without a second thought. At least, not before making those responsible pay for their heinous acts with interest.

One hand was pressed against his mouth to suppress any stressful vomit. His other hand patted the wooden door, fingers running against the splintered material. Shaking, he slowly rose to his feet. He had to found him. And for his sake, their sake, and for the sake of all humanity... he better be alive.

**Shuichi:**

"Give up on him!" A.F. yelled in between fits of laughter as some of his thugs forced Shuichi's head back into the freezing water. "Your little romance author isn't going to come! He's forgotten all about you!" A.F.'s minions grabbed Shuichi's wet hair and pulled his face out of the water again, little bits of ice trickled across his cheeks and slithered down to his chest.

Coughing, Shuichi managed to choke out, "Fuck you." Smack. Shuichi fell to the floor and rubbed his red face. The stinging almost brought tears to his eyes, but he knew he couldn't give these monsters the satisfaction.

"Listen to me, you little piece of shit," A.F. said as he landed a kick in Shuichi's stomach. "He's not coming for you. If he was, we would know by know. Last anyone saw him, he was in the hospital."

"He will come for me," Shuichi glared up at his tormentor, "And when he comes, he will kill you." His eyes burned with ferocious passion as he turned to the thugs and shouted at them all, "Do you here me? When Eiri Yuki gets here, you will all die a horrible death!" A.F. kicked him across the face. Hot blood burst from Shuichi's lip and ran freely like a river of death down his chin.

A.F. readjusted his hood and smiled, "Everyone. Leave at once. Shut the door and lock it. I need to have a private talk with our new tenant." Grunting, his gangsters slowly filed out of the room. Empty. The click of the door locking echoed throughout the wooden room.

"You can hurt and rape my body all you want," Shuichi said as he wiped the blood from his face, "But my heart will always belong to him."

"Ha. Please avoid saying things like that in the future," A.F. descended upon Shuichi and grabbed him by the neck, "Sentimental bullshit like that makes me want to vomit." He ran his tongue across Shuichi's face, leaving a trail of saliva on his cheek.

Shuddering, Shuichi tried to push him away, but A.F. just grabbed his wrist and forced a kiss on his lips. He sucked up the blood that still trickled from Shuichi's lower lip and let it run down his throat. "Mmm," he said with a demented smile, "I should have assumed your blood would taste sweet."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Now now, my dear. Never you worry." Reaching into his cloak, A.F. pulled out a long leather strap and forced it in between Shuichi's teeth. He fought with what little energy he had left, but A.F. was too strong for him.

Drawing sharp breaths in from his nostrils, Shuichi looked up and gave A.F. a pitiful gaze, all the passion from earlier had left his eyes. The leather tasted salty in his mouth and it came to near the back of his throat. Every time he swallowed his spittle, he would start to silently gag.

Grabbing him by the torso, A.F. lifted Shuichi up and placed him on the table. Retrieving ropes and handcuffs from the far corner of the room, A.F. began to bind him. Forcing his arms over his head and his legs spread apart with his ankles bound tightly against the table legs. A.F. ran a piece of red velvet through his fingers before pressing it against Shuichi's eyes, blinding him.

Shaking as he felt the cold metal of A.F.'s knife gently run across his back as his clothes were cut off, he listened while A.F. said, "Don't worry, Shu-chan. In time I will teach you to appreciate the gifts that I have to offer."

**Yuki:**

The solid wooden budge. As he shook the old entrance, he could hear rusted chains inside rattling against the door handle. He couldn't risk breaking it, if someone was already in there, he didn't need them to know that he was coming to visit. Not yet at least.

Stepping back, Yuki walked around the building before he saw a possible entrance. Raised about six feet off the ground was a clouded window that was already partially open. Sliding open the window and climbing into the abandoned theater, Yuki looked around the old dressing room he had entered. Cobwebs stretched across discarded lights and props and the faint scent of musk hung in the air like the spirits of a time gone past. Cracking open a door, Yuki found some steps reaching up into the darkness above. Testing the first one for safety, Eiri then began to ascend the stairs, arriving at the catwalk above an empty stage.

Below him, the sound of a door crashing open and a rise of voices entered the theater. "What the fuck is this? Amateur hour? Why you making all that noise?"

"Sorry, jeez, what's with the temper?"

"Nothing, we just got to make sure that everything goes down right. This slave deal will be our biggest money maker yet, and word on the street is that there's already some punk on the out there looking for info on it."

"How the fuck would he know about it?"

"I dunno, but he's been going around, beating anyone he could get his hands on. You know Jimmy the Rat?"

"Course I know Jimmy."

"Yeah, well, he's been running his mouth about the boss offering him one of the slaves. The boss didn't like that, so he sent some pipe-wielding, bad-ass mother-fuckers to mess him up."

"What happened?"

"They find him, and he's already all fucked up. I'm talking busted bones, blood, and burns. The works."

"Shit. I can't wait 'til this deal goes over. Then I can get my cut and run. When are the boats gonna pick the pretty, little whores up?"

Yuki heard another door open. Footsteps echoed against the bare walls and another voice entered the conversation, this one gruff. with the thick paint of alcohol and cigars covering it. "I thought I'd find you pussies here. Why you think you get to get high while the rest of us are working is beyond me."

"We ain't blazing up."

"Yeah, well you sure as hell aren't working."

"What do you need help with? Spider's got it all taken care, he loves it. I walked in on him roughing up one of the boys, and he tells me to get the fuck out, so I did." Eiri tried to adjust his position so he could see the men. One of them had just mentioned Spider.

"Fuck, I told them to keep Spider away from the merchandise. We don't wanna be selling damaged goods here. He could turn a guys asshole into a train tunnel if you gave him enough time."

"I remember one of the bitches in particular, a guy. Bright pink hair." Yuki stands up when he hears this, but everyone is cloaked in shadows so he can't see any faces. "Spider goes in their, dick hanging out, drunk and coked out. He grabs the kid's mouth and slides it against his dick. Telling him to open up and suck it. You know what the kid does? He opens his mouth, but then bites the fucker! Leaves fucking, bloody teeth marks on Spider's cock. So of course our boys smack the kid around, bloody up his face a little." There was a small burst of nervous laughter as the person finished his story, "So the boss has the little one tortured. Nothing much, just some cold water. We were there until he yelled at us to get out."

Yuki tried to sneak back down the stairs to get closer to the men. But, the tired and rusted metal of the catwalk started to groan. "Hey! Shut the fuck up for a second. You guys hear that? One of the thugs yell out. Yuki tried to step back, but this time the entire thing collapsed underneath him and he fell to the floor.

In a burst of dust, all of the gangsters pull out their guns and aim at the collapsed cat walk. Eiri manages to climb out of the rubble without attracting their attention. Sneaking around them, he watched as the examined the debris.

"What the fuck happened?" Yuki came up behind this guy with a spare piece of metal he found and busted him over the head. He caught the body and laid it on the floor silently while taking the gun for himself.

"I don't know. This theater's so old I wouldn't be surprised if a rat did this." Eiri clamped his hand around this man's mouth and shoved the barrel of the gun into his back. Once he led the man away from the last one standing, he cracked the butt of the gun against the thug's head. Crumpling like paper, he fell to the floor .

"Why are you girls being so quiet?" This last one was the one with the gruff voice. _Good_, Yuki thought,_ He seemed to be in charge, he would know more._ "You fuckers here me? Where'd ya go?"

Eiri pushed the gun against his head, "You're friends are a little busy at the moment, but I would love to talk to you. Drop the gun, jack ass."

The guy laughed as he put the gun on the ground, "I'm guessing you're the butt fucker who's been nosin' around."

"The one and only," Yuki replied, "I need you to tell me where they're keeping the captives."

"Ha, why would I tell you?"

Yuki cocked the gun, "It's true. No matter what you do, pain is in your future, but you telling me now will decide how much pain and how lasting it is."

"You don't scare me!" Eiri shot him in the leg. The man screamed and fell to the ground. Yuki smacked in the side of the face with the gun and then stomped down on his ankle. Bright white bone burst through the skin in a bloody mess. He tried to shriek again, but Eiri grabbed hold of his shirt collar and punched his face into a pulp. The only noises now where tears gurgled with blood.

"Where are they keeping him?"

In between his sobs and blood, the man choked out, "Who?" Yuki used his foot to hold down the man's wrist and then shot one of his fingers off with the gun.

"Where are they keeping him?"

The man vomited blood before looking up at Eiri's stone-cold face. "The slaves are kept at Pier Thirty-Three. Down at Dock B on Livingston Street."

"Congratulations," Yuki said as he crushed the man's other hand with the heel of his shoe, "You picked the easy way out." Yuki said before pushing the man down, wiping the blood off of himself, and leaving the theater. It was only a few days from the battle of the bands, and he had a lot of work to do.

**K:**

"Mr. K," Fujisaki asked as he danced his fingers against the keys of his keyboard, "Are you sure that Yuki-san will be able to find Shuichi in time?"

In a rare moment of uncertainty, K looked down in confusion and thought about what he was going to say. "I honestly don't know. All I can say is that I know he will use every last breath in his lungs to find him." He buried his face into his hands, "But that might not be enough. He may need help."

Fujisaki's eyes brightened, "Are you saying the police have found a lead?" His long fingers played with the keys as he plinked out _Super Drive's _melody.

"Of course not. The cops here are as useless as the police in Japan," Fujisaki looked up at K with a look of wondering. Standing up, K began to walk around the hotel room and assemple his collection of guns on the coffee table, "Fujisaki, would you hand me the magazine clip that's taped under the end table?" He took the clip and forced it into an AK-47. Picking up a white cloth, he began to polish the shining black barrel. There was enough fire power to arm a small militia.

Picking up the guns, he began to put them in holsters on his body. There was a shot gun slung around his back, two pistols attached to his ankles, a sub machine gun on the sides of his torso, and three knives on his belt. Smiling and patting the worried Fujisaki on the head, he said, "I'm thinking my special talents may be of use to Eiri Yuki."

He slung the AK-47 around his shoulder and began to head for the door. As he reached for the door handle, he felt something tug at his sleeve. Turning, he saw Fujisaki holding on to his arm with a look of terror on his face. "K... please don't. We don't know what's going to happen. It's already scary enough that Shu-chan and Yuki-san are involved. Don't do this. I don't want to lose you."

K held Fujisaki's head tenderly and stroked his silky hair, "You're right. We don't know what's going to happen. But I have a feeling it will be bad. I can feel it, a war coming on. The armies are small but the passion is strong. If I don't help, Shuichi and Yuki will perish." He pressed his lips against Fujisaki's before turning away. As the door shut, K said, "Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

A solid slam echoed through the bare hotel room as Fujisaki fell to his knees and began to sob.

**Shuichi:**

"MMPH!" Shuichi fought back tears and tried to scream through the leather strap as A.F. pushed into him deeper. He could hear their bare fleshing smacking against each other as his torturer gnawed on his neck. Even Yuki could never be this rough.

"What was that, sweetie? More? You want more!?" A.F. screamed out in delight as he picked up speed and clawed at Shuichi's back. "I never said that I would share you with Spider, but what you did was just cruel. So now you must take your proper punishment."

Shuichi felt him go deeper and deeper. A.F. hadn't bothered to use lubricant, so a small trickle of blood began to run freely from his asshole. Fresh tears burst out over his eyelids as he gave in to the pain. Growing harder, A.F.'s cock began to pulse as his hot cum pumped into Shuichi's body. Thrusting in deeper for the final time, he moaned as he emptied into Shuichi.

Pulling out, A.F. ran his fingers across Shuichi's chest. Shuichi felt the cold hand lower past his abs and begin to fondle his crotch. He shuddered as he felt A.F.'s wet mouth slide over his dick. Straining against the ropes, Shuichi tried to squirm away from A.F.. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get away. He felt A.F. suck harder and harder on him. He couldn't help it. He was going to cum. Feeling the blood and semen trickle out of him was the only thing that allowed him to keep his mind, if not for that, he would have forgotten himself completely and given over to the ecstasy.

After throwing his head back and forth, Shuichi finally managed to loosen the leather gag that had kept him silent. Letting it fall out of his mouth, he looked up to the ceiling and, as he cummed into A.F.'s mouth, screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU YUKI!!! PLEASE HURRY AND SAVE ME!!!"

Lowering his head in defeat, he listened as A.F. swallowed his semen. The fabric that kept him blind became wet as salty tears ran freely like a stream of eternal depression.

After Note:

Alright, there you go. I read all of your reviews (In fact I plan to publish this right after I finish responding to them). While I didn't take any specific ideas from anybody, I would like to thank Lori de Batori. Your thought out review was excellent and gave excellent ideas. All of you who reviewed helped me in thinking this story out, but it was her review that affected me the most.

On a side note, _Apparitions of Fear _is somewhat of a halfway point, which means I need to now start thinking on the ending... and beyond. I'm not sure if I will write the sequel. All I can say right now is that, if I write it, I already know what the sequel is about. As always, thank you for read, and I love reading your reviews. ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Reload

Author's Note:

Wow, this is taking a long time to write. I had about a fifth of it done in an alternate version where K actually manages to have a phone conversation with A.F. after stealing someone's phone. But I thought it was stupid so I ctrl+a and then deleted it. Plus, my original story is very distracting. It's about vampires! But they don't sparkle... even though they are very gay with each other. Of course, our favorite villain is the true star throughout it. In that book everything about A.F. is revealed. Where's he's from, what he is, the limit of his powers, why he does what he does. Everything. But enough about that, you've come here to read Abusive Heart, and I shall deliver.

Chapter 11- Reload

New York. Unlike Japan, when I walk around with a loaded gun on these streets, no one seems bothered. One time a cop asked me what I was doing with a high-powered assault rifle. I flashed my old credentials and he continued on his way. Here, the most cunning win. That's why I make friends with captured street criminals, they can be trusted. The only difference between the CEO at the top of the building and the pot dealer in a jail cell is that the pot dealer isn't cruel enough. Too honest. He was caught. But if you can get your smile to shine as bright as your gun, you will survive. More than that, you will be successful... My kinda town.

People think being a band manager is a sweet deal. All the money and girls without the paparazzi. The sweet life. Me, I live for excitement and danger. After being a secret service agent, the only thing that could satisfy my burning hunger was a job as a band manager. I can't lie, the money is nice. Though, with my latest clients, girls don't ever really come into the picture. Hahaha! It's not easy, I've found reasons to unload a clip or two. In Japan, it was simple enough to fire a couple warning shots, they ran like pussies, shitting themselves as they went. Here, gun fire is a part of life.

"Hey honey, was that loud bang a car backfiring?"

"No, I think it was our neighbor being shot in the head."

"Oh. Well that's too bad. He was expecting a child. We should bake his new widow a cake."

No one's bothered by any of that shit now. With websites like 4chan in existence, kids see gore that would make you shit when they're just out of the crib and onto the laptop. They see the kind of stuff that will either turn them into a mass murder, or a fat slob who jacks off to Japanese girls puking on each other. Sick, right? Well no one ever said reality was pretty. I'm willing to bet that if you're living with a twelve year old boy right now (son, brother, cousin, etc.), he has masturbated in every room of your house. Every room.

Don't like thinking about that? No problem, ha ha ha! Just think about me and what I do. Loving family, good job, but I still fuck a sixteen year old keyboardist. Age is only a number, right? Whatever, I don't really care. So long as it makes my cock feel good, I'll do it. I even remember when we started:

"K, K!" Little Fujisaki came bursting into my Japanese hotel room. His face was red and he kept squirming his thin legs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked and closed my laptop. I had been watching porn. Hey, boys will be boys, right? I wanted to finish, but I could tell Fujisaki was extremely upset. So I sat there, patiently, while my raging hard on threatened to burst through my pants.

"I was just coming back late to the studio with Hiro, when we saw Yuki and Shuichi in the recording studio?"

"So? Shuichi has to finish some lyrics and Yuki was probably there to pick him up. Is this why you're wasting my time?"

"No, K, no! It's just... what Yuki and Shuichi were doing. Awful horrible things! Gah, two men! Two men, can you believe it? Disgusting?"

"Love is love, Fujisaki. Accept and welcome it or just keep your mouth shut. Don't be so quick to judge. Next time, when you hear two voices moaning and grunting behind a shut door, don't go peeping." I stood up to open the door and show him the way out, but he didn't move. Just kept staring at his feet, all the while his legs were fidgeting.

"Hiro was also there..." Turning around, I studied his small frame and could feel my cock grow harder. "He saw... And then... he touched me."

"Where?" That was all I could ask, and honestly all I wanted to know.

"He put his hands down my pants... He did other things to me. Putting me on my knees, he made me open my mouth and taste him. Taste his cum."

"Shut up," I cut him off. The idea of thrusting myself into his darkest of holes and letting his tight asshole gobble up my cock was more than I could bear. Looking up, I gave him a chilling smile and said, "Did you like it?"

"What? Mr. K, I don't know if I-"

"Don't play dumb," I turned to Fujisaki and began to creep towards him. "You let him get in your pants, just like you let me shove his cock in your ass. Ha, ha! Look at how much you're blushing! Not only did you let him, but you loved it." Grabbing his shoulders, I forced a rough kiss on his lips.

He pushed me off and moan, "No, K. Please don't. Not two in one day." He was already panting and tiny beads of sweat had already begun to clump together on his smooth skin.

Sliding my hand underneath his shirt and feeling his chest, I whispered, "If you enjoyed Hiro's tiny dick, you should love my super-sized, American combo-meal I have saved up for you."

"Please, K, you don't understand. His cum is still in me. I can barely stop it from leaking out and wetting my briefs."

"So let it out. Let it dribble all over your legs so that the hot cum runs down your thigh. And then let me fuck you."

I began to undo his pants. "K... please, ugh, no."

Sliding a finger into his hole, I began to wiggle it around, "But can't you feel that? Your ass is hungry for more."

"No, ugh, ye- no. Mmmn. Please yes, no." He was struggle with the words as I drove my fingers deeper into him. With my other hand, I unbuckled my belt and let my pants fall to my ankles. Grabbing him, I rubbed the head of my dick against his hole. "K," he said, his pitifully youthful eyes seemed to stare right through me, "I have loved you for a long time. Please be gentle with me, I'm still sore."

And the rest of our fateful first time, well I'm sure your filthy, perverted minds can figure out what happened next.

And now that same boy is back at our American hotel room praying for my safety. If he's that worried, he shouldn't have gotten so involved. He knows how dangerous my line of work is at times. For example, here I am now, standing outside of an old theater where the last person saw Eiri Yuki. God knows what I might find in this theater.

The first thing I notice is the front door. Totally undamaged, but fresh cigarettes litter the top steps. I checked it out, the theaters been out of commission for the past twenty years. The butts couldn't more than a couple days old.

Jogging back down the steps, my eyes scan the filthy yard that surrounds the theater. Sealed in the mud is the print of a man's shoe. I decided to circle, and on the right, back side, I came across a window that was slightly ajar, and there are hand prints in the dust.

Not having the time or need to risk breaking a leg, I ran back to the front. Pulling out my gun, I kicked open the door and aimed into the darkness.

Streams of light filtered by the dusty windows trickled into the foyer. Pushing through the large, wooden doors, I gasped when I saw the theater.

A huge metal mess had collapsed onto the stage, not to mention the bodies that littered the floor. Holding my gun close to my side, I knelt over and examined one of the bodies. He was a real bloody pulp. Someone had put in a little extra time on his face. Holding up his fingernails, I found them to be filthy. Little bits of wood was caked in between the nail and the skin, suggesting he comes from somewhere with a lot of moisture to soak the air. I looked down at his boots. Dark muck that looked like algae hugged the soles.

"Ugh."

Jumping up, I pulled my gun on him and held it steady. "Who are you?" I shouted out the question, still not sure if I had really heard him groan.

"Help me. Hurts. So much."

"Did a blond man do this to you? His eyes? Did he look like he might be Asian?"

The man struggled to try to get to his feet but collapsed in his efforts. "Fuck. That is one pissed off author."

Author. So it was Yuki-san that had dealt out all this damage. "Do you know where he was going? Did you tell him where they're holding Shu-chan?"

"Livingston street. Dock B. Pier thirty-three. Go there. The boss can deal with you both," he choked out a weak laugh. "Fuck, ugh, it hurts so bad. I just wish I would die already."

A single shot pumped into the back of his skull and I had shut him up and granted his last wish on Earth. I now knew where I needed to go. Don't worry, Yuki, I'm on my way. And Fujisaki, shit, I love him, just as much as he loves me. For Shuichi, I'll rush into hell with Yuki, and for Fuji-kun, I'll make sure to come back out alive.

After Note:

Sorry, once again, for the long absence, but this chapter was a real pain in the ass. First of all, I had to write for a character that I'm not used to doing. Second, I almost always hate first person POV, I have no idea why I wrote this chapter in it. Same sort of thing happened with the KxFuji pairing. I guess K-san is just unpredictable when I write him, lol. Something that you total Gravitation fans out there might get. In the flash back, Fujisaki comes to K after seeing Yuki and Shuichi do it, and having Hiro fondle him up. Well, you may be familiar with the doujin, MegaMix Capybara. Well, that's what happens. If you haven't seen it, look it up, it's tasty. Also, happy holidays from Allen Frost! I made K into a bit of a detective in honor of the new Sherlock Holmes movie, which I plan to take my boyfriend to. Until then, I'm planning a sort of a gay movie day with some friends. I'm great friends with a lesbian who has a great little girlfriend, and I want Me, my boyfriend, and them to all get together, bring a bunch of movies, sit on the couch and rot our brains. Well, just wanted to catch you up on everything. See you next chapter!

(P.S. Sorry for another short chapter, but I did really try on this one D:)


	12. Redemption of the Fallen Angel

Author's Note:

Yuki, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any, let your boy-loving presence be known!), has returned.

Chapter 12: Redemption of the Fallen Angel

Splashing against the side of rotting wood, the run-down pier seemed to threaten destruction with every oncoming wave. He stood against a canvas of gray skies and a blood thirsty sea as a chilling gust of wind rampaged towards the shore from the water and shook through Eiri Yuki's blond hair.

He breathed in the sweet air, alive and moist. This was going to be real. True. Once he stepped through those doors, beating them wouldn't be enough. Fire burned in his eyes and his heart demanded the blood of the oppressors. No one would ever dare to touch his sweet boy again. The one whom he couldn't deny love.

Tying the belt around his trench coat that freely blew in the wind, Yuki took a step down from the rock he was perched on and let the mist from dying waves bathe his body in its tiny droplets that captured what little light there was and released it in the form of a thousand diamonds sparkling. He approached the office building by the shore, opened a window, and slid silently into the darkness.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust, Yuki saw the contents of a supply closet come into view. He moved aside the barely used mops and brooms and pressed his ear against the door, which was moist after soaking in the humidity for years. On the other side, he heard heavy breathing. Listening closely, Yuki determined that there was only one man in there. He pulled out his knife, and eased the door open just a crack. The supply closet was in another room, the long table in the center hinted it was an office room. Scanning the room, Yuki saw a man huddled up in a darkened corner. Suddenly, a bright flame lit the corner. Around the hairy arm of the man, Yuki saw a tight band wound around the arm make the veins stand up. Taking the flame, the man held it under a spoon. He was getting ready to shoot up.

Bursting out of the closet, the man jumped up and tried to scream, but Yuki had his knife lodged in the man's throat before any words could tumble out. Now, only thick streams of blood bubbled out of his mouth. Yuki pulled out his knife and wiped it off on his coat.

Looking down at the floor, Yuki thought for a moment before picking up the empty syringe and setting it on the table. He bent over and pushed as much of the spilled white powder back onto the spoon as he could. Retrieving the lighter, Yuki struck it and brought the flame back to life. He held the spoon over the flame and waited until the powder melted down to a liquid.

Setting down the spoon, Yuki picked up the syringe, dipped the needle in the drug, pulled back the plunger and watched as the deadly, clear fluid entered the chamber. Yuki picked up the filled syringe and carefully placed it in his pocket, securing it so it wouldn't prick him.

Gently flowing in from the other side of the door was a yellow light. Listening, Yuki waited until he was certain that no one was there before creeping the door open and stepping into the hallway. Blackened boards lined the walls and the entire building seemed to tilt. Up ahead, there were voices. Gruff, man voices. Yuki pressed his back up against the wall and slowly inched forward. Peering out from behind the corner, he saw two men coming his way. He gripped his knife tighter. Even though he was out numbered, they were large and sluggish. Both would be gutted before the other could yell out an alert.

Approaching the corner, Yuki waited until the turned and then was quick with his blade. The first got a clean slit cut into his throat. Grabbing the other by the throat and crushing out the breath, Yuki took his knife and shoved it into the other man's gut until warm blood poured out like water from a thimble. Yuki let this one slowly sink to his knees before stepping behind and slicing his throat.

Standing up, Yuki straightened his jacket and then frown at the shiny blood stains that covered his front. The only people that knew he was here were already burning in hell. If he was lucky, he might be able to find Shuichi and get him out safely, before coming back and torching the place. Laughing as the mother fucker burned.

As he walked, he grew ever more paranoid about how empty the place seemed. Only the ghost of whispers would find their way to his ears, but when he ducked down and waited, nothing would come of it. Making his way through this rotting warehouse, he began to grow nervous about Shuichi. One of his victims said that Shuichi was just another potential prostitute captured and the be shipped off to perverted clients. What if he was already gone? The few men he had seen may just have been a clean up crew to dispose of the evidence.

Setting his heart to stone, he swallowed down threatening tears and continued on. He couldn't think that way. Shuichi was here somewhere and he would find him. That was that. Opening a large wooden door, Yuki stepped into what appeared to be a docking area. Crates were stacked up all around him. Windows that covered the wall reached all the way to the tall ceiling. A few hanging lamps dangled freely, spilling out shadows like black souls over the floor. Old and shaky, stepping on the floor boards would sometimes make them creak and sound eerily similar like laughter of anticipation.

The sharp cry of static startled Yuki and made him drop his knife. A voice came over some unseen P.A. system. A voice that he recognized from the hotel room and still sent shivers down his spine.

"Attention, gentlemen. Despite our best efforts, it seems that famous author, Eiri Yuki has managed to find his way to our secret base in an effort to save his boy lover, Shuichi Shindo. He has done the impossible and it speaks greatly of his strong character that he has made it this far. I believe he deserves a round of applause." Yuki turned around and began to slightly shake with fear as a chorus of clapping surrounded him and hundreds of thugs and gangsters stepped out of the shadows and surrounded him. Each one with a smile more devious and blood thirsty than the last.

"After such a display, I would be almost inclined to allow him to take home what he seeks as an award... However, Mr. Yuki, I am sad to inform you that your lover has already found a keen place in my heart, and I cannot let him go. So, to you I say 'congratulations', and to my men, I say 'dispose of him.' Thank you. That is all."

More laughter arose as the small army closed in tighter around him. Yuki looked around in all directions. They were just staring at him now. Cracking their knuckles, licking their knives, or swinging their chains.

"C'mon!" Yuki screamed at them, "What are you waiting for?" He lowered his head, ashamed of defeat. He had dropped his knife, and the second he bent over to grab it, they would attack. Lowering his head, he whispered, "Just kill me already."

The shrill sound of shattering ripped through the air as a shower of glass rained down on them. Looking up, Yuki's eyes brightened and he smiled as he saw K, flying through the air with his long blond hair flowing behind him. K landed on one knee next to Yuki and then stood up, flourishing two shining magnums in his hands. "Sorry I'm late," he said to Yuki as the gangsters took a step back in shock. "How could you start the party games without me?" He asked before bursting out laughing. Aiming his guns, he then yelled out to the crowd, "Let's fuck!"

He fired his guns and two heads burst open in an explosion of brains and blood as the crowd screamed out and rushed them. Dropping to the ground, Yuki saw a large Bowie strapped to K's leg. He took it out of his holster, spun around, and stabbed a man in the ankle. Watching him scream and fall, Yuki crawled over the struggling gangster and slit his throat.

K kicked one man in the chest and shot the person behind him, not before stomping on the throat of the fallen man. Someone tried to whip K with a chain, but K stuck out his hand, grabbed the chain, and reeled the thug in. Shoving the gun underneath the man's chin, K smiled pulled the trigger. Soon, everyone was covered with gore as blood rained down on them.

Worming his way around the ground, Yuki continued to bring people down by stabbing their legs and then quickly slitting their throats. This way, he could hide amongst the increasing number of bodies, and he would be completely out of the way of K's trigger finger.

One of K's magnums ran dry, and, instead of reloading it, he chucked the heavy piece of metal at one of the bad guys, cracking him in the skull. One of the thugs pulled out a small gun and opened fired. Only managing to slip K's arm, K screamed out a laugh and turned around. With his remaining three bullets, he blew out both of the man's knees, and then added a hole right in between his eyes. Throwing that gun down, K jumped up on one of the crates and began to climb as high as he could. At the top, he pulled out the shot gun that was slung around his back and blew off the few idiots who tried to follow him. Setting the smoking metal aside, he unbuckled the two Uzis strapped to his side and began to shower those below in hot lead. They screamed as their blood began to flow like rivers of death Pouring out of the doors were more to replace the fallen. After five minutes of savage rage, the Uzis ran out of ammo and clicked at him as the glowing orange tips faded back to gray.

"Yuki! Run! Go get Shuichi, save him!" K kicked the edge of his tall crate hard, making it rock. Jumping up into a back-flip, he landed on the crate behind him as the first one crashed to the floor, smashing his opponents. "I can handle these pussies!"  
Yuki jumped to his feet and ran towards the far door. Swinging his knife, he decapitated a few as he went. He tried to open the door but found it was locked. A quick kick with his boot and it opened like magic. He threw himself into the hallway and sprinted, blowing up each closed door as he searched for any sign of-

"Gah!" he screamed as someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. A devastating shoe stomped on his hand, crushing the knife out of his grip. Rolling over, Yuki gasped in horror as he saw who was staring down at him.

"'Ello, bitch, ya miss me?" The man was shirtless, exposing his bright red tattoo that was plastered on his chest. A cross with a circle around it. Struggling from the radiating pain that shook his hand, Yuki could only shake and stare. "What? Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am? Mine is the cock that raided your ass!" He tilted his head back and laughed before landing kick into Yuki's stomach. "Looks like Spider caught another fly." Stomping Yuki's groin this time, he laughed as Yuki screamed in agony, "And when I kill you, I'll jam my dick into one of your eye sockets and fuck your brains into guacamole! HA HA HA!"

Using his good hand, Yuki slowly inched towards his pocket and grasped the needle that waited to pierce someones skin. "I want you," he said to Spider.

"What was that?" Spider asked as he crept closer to Yuki.

"Come down here and kiss my neck. When you do that, my body will be yours." Yuki moaned softly and stretched his neck out, offering it to Spider. Crouching down, Spider let out a nervous laugh and began to creep over Yuki's body. Once his crotch was close enough, Yuki pulled out the syringe and jammed the needle right into Spider's cock.

Sitting up and pulling Spider close to his chest, Yuki hissed, "Do you like the way that feels? Huh? Do you, fucker?" Spiders eyes and mouth were wide open in fear. It felt like he was trying to scream, but all that came out was a small rasping sound. Yuki hit the plunger and felt the needle shake as the heroin was pumped into his system. Standing up and cradling his hand, Yuki began to smash his boot against Spider's face until it was reduced to a blood pulp. He than grabbed his knife again and slit open Spider's stomach, spilling his guts out onto the floor. Walking away, Yuki didn't look back as the barely alive Spider was left to die slowly in all of his agony.

The final door at the end of the hallway had a golden plaque beveled with the Gothic lettering of 'A.F.'. Yuki reached his hand out and pushed this door open, finding it unlocked. The second he stopped into the room, he was met by a gagged scream of shock. His heart almost broke in two when he saw Shuichi, bruised and beaten, but very much alive. Tears began to spill down his cheeks as he ran to the boy and cradled his head against his chest, petting the pick hair and covering his face with kisses.

"I love you, I love you so damn much." Yuki was near to a totally break down of joy now. Just to press that warm body against his once again was a bliss he had almost forgotten.

"Mmph!" Shuichi tried to say through the gag that was pulled tightly in between his teeth. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound together. A collar had a leash on it that tied Shuichi to the end of a giant, oak desk. "Mmph!"

Quickly taking out the gag, Yuki pressed a long kiss against Shuichi's chapped lips and lightly caressed Shuichi cheek with his thumb. "Yuki! No!" Shuichi finally managed to yell out, "It's a trap!"

Yuki's head snapped around as he heard the door slam behind him. Stepping out of the shadows and giggling, was the man dressed in an all black military uniform, gold trimming adding a touch of class. He touched the black mask that covered only his eyes and nose before pushing a lock of his long white hair out of his face. "And now," the man said in a light way, as if he was telling a joke, "And now we fight, Yuki. And you, well... you die."

After Note:

Not much to say. Going to Ohyocon this January, in which I will reprise my Eiri Yuki cosplay. Next chapter? What do you think will happen? Of course they fight, but who will win? I'm not even sure if I know.


	13. Chapter 13: Blood of the Author

Author's Note:

Here it is, the climax that has been awaited all of you from around the 's been awhile since I've written for this fanfic, and for that I apologize. Lately, all of my focus has been going to my original novel (Starring A.F.) and the role play I'm doing with a personal friend of mine. I have to say, I love the characters that we are role playing with. Well, that's all I'm going to bore you with for now. On to the story!

Chapter 13: Blood of the Author

"Who are you?" Yuki shouted at the cloaked man that blocked the doorway. "I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Breaking out in fits of laughter, A.F. briskly walked towards Yuki before shouting, "You think God can hear you? This is my kingdom, my world, and you're all my slaves."

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuki pulled out his knife and threw it at the cloaked figure. A strong gust of wind and the swirl of fabric followed as A.F. dodged the knife, ran up, and kneed Yuki in the gut.

"Does it hurt, bitch?" A.F. brought his elbow down on Yuki's back. Manic laughter shattered the air as blood spurted from Yuki's nose after smacking the hard floor. Struggling to get up, a hard kick burst against his side and cause him to drop again.

Watching from the side, Shuichi screamed. There was no way Yuki could win against the monster that threatened them. A.F. threw off his cloak, revealing his tall figure. Dressed in a black suit, he looked more like a prestigious butler than an evil murder. His mask was red velvet with gold trimming around the sides and covered only the upper half of his face, leaving his pointed chin and thin lips exposed. Staring out from the eye holes of the mask, Shuichi could just barely see the color of burning violet iris' that were filled with enjoyable rage. A.F.'s hair was tied into a neat ponytail that flowed down to the end of his spine.

"Oh yes, please do scream, Shu-chan. Nothing could be more enjoyable to my ears," A.F. shouted as he brought down a hard-soled shoe on the back of Yuki's hand. "My only issue is determining what would be worse. Having Yuki witness your death, or you witness Yuki's death." Falling to the ground, he grabbed the back of Yuki's hair and forced him to look him in the eyes. "What do you think? Shuichi has already known horrors, so death may not be so awful for him, but you, ah, what a romantic. Risking life and limb to go on a quest to rescue your true love from the clutches of evil." A.F. ran a bright red tongue against the side of Yuki's face and up across his eye. "Now all we need is a storybook finish Unfortunately for you, I'm writing this fairy tale, and, I hate to spoil the ending, but I win."

Spitting in Yuki's face, A.F. stood up, walked to his desk, and grabbed his golden dagger that was waiting for him in one of the drawers. "Now let's carve up that pretty little face so Shuichi can have one last jolt of horror before I cut out your heart and force him to eat it." Shuichi screamed again and A.F. brought the knife around and carved a gash into Shuichi's cheek. Groaning, Yuki muttered an insult before collapsing again.

Walking back to Yuki, he hit a fit of uncontrollable laughter and raised the blade high above his heads, "Any last words?"

A gun fire ripped through the air and sparks exploded off the dagger as it was ripped from A.F.'s hand. Stepping through the doorway, his white shirt stained with blood and cuts all over his face, K stepped into the room and blew the smoke out of the barrel of his gun. "I have some," he said, "How about, 'Fuck you,'?"

A.F. snarled and charged across the room, leaping at K. Firing the remaining shots at him, K threw down the gun and pulled out a knife. The bullets hit A.F. and he fell to the ground, but he was on his feet again in a matter of seconds. Wet stains on his black jacket showed where he had been shot. Running back at K, he punched him in the jaw and the knife went flying out of his hand.

A.F. grabbed K by the shirt and threw him across the room. Yelping, Shuichi jumped out of the way as K crashed in to the desk and smashed it into wooden splinters. Yuki groggily got to his feet and tried to grab the knife. Spinning around, A.F. blasted a kick into Yuki's gut, bashing him against the wall.

K pulled out an Uzi and fired a flood of hot lead at their enemy. Jumping out of the way, A.F. rolled across the floor, grabbed Shuichi, and used him as a barricade between him and the bullets.

"Stop!" Yuki screamed as he got up and ran to K's side. Shuichi whimpered as he was dragged around the room with a strong arm held around his throat.

"Yes, that's right, stop!" A.F. taunted and then screamed out a long laugh. "After all of this, I will still win. You are all powerless beneath me."

There was a loud crack from behind and A.F. stumbled forward, letting go of Shuichi. Standing behind him, holding a bat and panting, was Fujisaki. He ran up and swung the bat through the air a second time, cracking A.F.'s mask and sending him sprawling to the floor. Staring at him in shock, Yuki, Shuichi, and K were speechless as Suguru smiled and leaned on the bat like a cane. "What," he said, smirking, "You really think you're that hard to follow?" He laughed and began to beat the figure of A.F. on the ground.

It seemed like in a matter of seconds, A.F. would be reduced to a bloody pulp, but he reached up and grabbed the bat. Ripping it out of Fujisaki's hands, A.F. yelled and jumped to his feet. With a powerful swing, he brought the end of the bat against Fujisaki's knees. Screaming, Suguru felt the bones in his leg snap like twigs and he fell to the ground.

"Fuck you!" K yelled and opened fired on A.F. with his Uzi. It seemed like a fit of seizures hit A.F. as he twitched and flailed while his body was pumped full of the hot lead. Dropping the knife, A.F. yelled out as fresh blood began to leak out of his body. Hot-tipped and clicking empty, the Uzi was thrown to the floor.

Panting, A.F. fell to his knees and looked around at everyone standing together. He snarled as he clutched at his wounds. Bright red flowed freely from his body and stained his pale skin. Gasping, he began to slightly shake as he lowered himself to the ground and collapsed.

Walking up, Yuki cautiously kicked A.F. with his shoe, to see if he was dead. No groan, movement, or anything escaped the bloody body so Yuki turned around and embraced Shuichi as K tended to Fujisaki's leg. After several moments, a hint of fresh life was pumped through A.F.'s body and his bony hand slowly inched towards the golden dagger unnoticed by the others.

"Does this hurt," K mumbled as he prodded various areas of Suguru's leg. Wincing, Fujisaki nodded yes and cringed as K straightened the leg out and pulled out his phone to call 9-1-1.

Shuichi cooed in Yuki's arms as his man held him tighter than he ever had before. Brushing back a strand of pink hair, Yuki whispered, _"I_ _love_ _you_," and gently kissed his cheek. Yuki could see nothing else but Shuichi's face at that moment. His expression. Bright and smiling, with wide eyes full of joy that seemed to stare out at Yuki like a beam. For the first time in a long time, Yuki smiled and pulled Shuichi in for another hug.

As he held on to Shuichi's small frame, he closed his eyes and pictured their lives together. A smile gasp escaped Shuichi's lips and Yuki felt his body shudder. Holding him back and looking at him, Yuki was confused as he saw Shuichi expression go from ecstasy to pain. Yuki caught him as he fell and screamed for K's help as he saw the dagger sticking out of Shuichi's back and red stains forming around the wound.

A.F. was still on the ground, propped up by a single arm, and smiled at Yuki through blood stained teeth. Everything went silent. Yuki watched as K ran over in slow motion and mouth something that looked like a curse word. Drawing out his magnum, K held it against the back of A.F.'s head and screamed again. Yuki watched as K squeezed the trigger and the chamber fly back. At the end of the barrel, there was a large explosion of fire and ash that blasted through A.F.'s skull and burst out of the front in an explosion of blood that blew off the mask.

Yuki turned over Shuichi and held him up so that he could keep looking at his face. Smiling, Shuichi used the last of his strength to grab the back of Yuki's head and pull him close for another kiss. As their lips met, Shuichi's eyes closed and he fell into a black abyss.

All the sound returned at once. Back to the normal speed, K was rushing back and forth between Shuichi and Fujisaki. "The ambulance will be here soon, Yuki," he shouted, "For now, leave the knife in. It will stop him from bleeding out." Yuki just stared down at the boy's silent features. If he were to die, well... Yuki viewed the gun that hung from K's hip as being extremely tempting.

Paramedics burst through the door with their supplies and took Shuichi out of Yuki's reluctant arms and placed him face down on a gurney. Some others came and began to put splints around Suguru's leg. Escorting them out of the building, police officers began to question Yuki and K about what had happened. Yuki remained silent as K answered all the questions with skill that proved his worth as a manager.

Growing bored, Yuki walked away and sat on the curb, debating how to kill himself if Shuichi were to die. After half an hour, K walked over and sat down next to Yuki and offered him a cigarette. Yuki took it and lit up, sucking in the strong smoke then blowing it up to the stars above.

"The hospital called," K said, "Both of them are going to be ok." Yuki took in another drag and shrugged. "He'll need a blood donor. Luckily, Fujisaki is also blood type A, though the doctors are reluctant to take much right after his leg was broken. Either way, don't worry, he'll be fine."

K stood up and rested a hand on Yuki's shoulder, "On the way to the hospital, he woke up and asked for you. You should probably visit him as soon as possible."

Grabbing onto K's arm, Yuki pulled himself up and rested against K's strong, American frame. Yuki shook, fighting to hold back the tears, "I almost lost him tonight, K. I-I... don't even know how I can handle it."

Pulling him into his body, K gave Yuki and strong hug and patted him on the back. "It's ok, Eiri-san. It's over. I told the commissioner everything and they sent some officers into the building to check things out."

Just then, the police commissioner waved over Yuki and K. They walked over, and the large man wiped at his moustache before speaking in a rough voice, "A'ight, boys. I sent my men in their and it looks like everything is just about what you said. Large docking station, looked like a fuckin' massacre, by the way, dead bodies in the hall," a fit of coughs seized the man as he pulled out a cigar and started to smoke, "Yup, everything almost as you said, except for something, and it's kind of a big one." Yuki and K stared at the commissioner and waited for him to continue, "We find the room you said the fight between you and the, um, what was it, ahh, A.V.? guy was."

Yuki's eyes widened and he pressed the commissioner for more information. Confused, the man stared at Yuki until K translated the question into English, "He wants to know what is out of place. Everything I told you was the truth."

"Ah, yes, well, we went there, and found evidence of a large fight, as you said. There was also a shit load of blood. But, uh, well, there ain't no body."

Yuki looked confused as he stared up at K. Responding, K shook his head and said, "What do you mean, 'no body,'?"

"I mean just what I said, we go in there, there ain't any body. Are you sure this is were you killed the A.V. guy?"

Yuki pulled out and started smoking another cigarette to calm his nerves as K continued, "Of course, we're sure. You said there was a fight in the room, what, do you think we we're fighting? Ourselves?"

"Now I'm not saying that," the commissioner said as he put up a defensive hand, "But, c'mon, dead bodies don't just get up and walk away."

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" A screech of laughter burst out from above as the three men turned their heads to the roof. Standing silhouetted against the white moon, cape flowing behind him in the wind, the black figure put a mask against his face and tightened the straps. "You're exactly right, commissioner, _dead_ bodies don't get up and walk away. But, no one ever said you were dealing with a dead body!"

Yuki's cigarette fell from his mouth and sparked against the ground as the commisioner pulled out his gun and unloaded all six rounds at the figure. Unfazed, the man laughed hysterically before shouting, "Don't think I'm just done with you yet! You may have one the battle, but I promise you will see my again. Shu-chan will be mine!"

With that final proclamation, the man jumped out of view and the soft patter of his feet could be heard running away.

"After him!" K shouted as he grabbed the commissioner by the shirt collar, "That's A.F.! The one we thought we killed!"

"Dammit, man, I'm a cop, I'll handle this." The commissioner ran to the car and grabbed the radio, "Sheryl, this is Commissioner Tom, I need an alert out on a man who goes by the alias of A.V."

"That's A.F. you moron!" K shouted as he began to fight the cop. Looking around, Yuki picked up his cigarette from the ground and re-lit it. All that didn't matter. He was sure no matter what K or the police did, A.F. would find him again. So, right now, all he wanted to do was go to the hospital, crawl into his bed with Shuichi, and focus on now. Carpe Diem. When the future comes, it comes, you can't know what it will bring. All Yuki knows is that right now he wants as long as he can to love his little uke. His Shu-chan.

-The End-

After Note:

I would like to thank you all so much for reading. You've stuck with me through it all and there is no end to how happy that makes me. I know that this understanding may not be satisfying to some of you out there, but what if I promised you it wasn't the ending? I think I've set up a sequel there, how about you? So, I won't promise when the first chapter will come out, but send a message with your email, and I will personally contact you when the first chapter of Abusive Heart 2: The Cliffs of Dover is released. (Yes I know it is a song, That's where I got the name). once again. Thank you to everyone, and 3 you all! :D (WAIT!!! Seriosly, if there are any guys reading this, make yourself known, that would make me feel so good inside)


	14. Update!

Hey! What's up?

I've noticed there have abeen quite a few comments posted up on this first Abusive Heart, that I've neglected to respond to :'(

However, I thought I would throw this on and let you know that the sequel, Abusive Heart 2 is posted (and finished... mostly) With a third one on the way in the future.

Well that's all.

Thank you for reading, as I am but your humble, writing servant; dependent on your readership.

-Allen Frost


End file.
